Argent Serpent series
by vinal
Summary: Darkness is very tempting,when Harry dreams and faces the darkness within himself. Harry decides to make some changes and finally become who he really is and so does Draco. Novel length eventually,would be SLASH Vampire story.
1. Dreaming

_pleas review._

_warning:would be slash rating may change,dark themes. This is a Vampire I started years ago so the chapters really do get better eventually._

_Some original characters. This is an Introduction that leads to the events._

**chapter 1: Dreaming**

_Draco POV:_

I watch him everyday. Usually all I can see is his back, stiff shoulders sour muscles.

Sometimes I forget to blink and my eyes burn, but I keep watching. I don't remember the first time I caught myself doing it, like the time in potions his head snapped up, and I could almost taste his rage, his proud lion heart.

I thought that if I was Snape towering over him, I could never look away from those eyes. Blazing green I bet they are.

My heart beats faster, as I watch. Its strange really he wouldn't move and still my heart will pound faster.

And I don't know if its hate that does it or a longing to act. To finally move from this hard chair and turn towards him and see these eyes as they meet mine, and I won't blink. Just let the warmth of fire warm me.

Harry bloody potter, just like in my dream.

_Harry POV:_

I awoke with a sudden movement. One moment asleep, the next sitting straight in my bed.

The first thing I saw were my hands, both clenched into tight fists in my lap. As I let out my strangled breath, and fetched my glasses. Everything returned to normal, or as normal as it gets for me anyway.

Lately living felt strained- forced somehow. You see, Harry Potters biggest secret was that he felt alive only when facing death. And that he did every year, in fact. So as days went by he went through them as if in a daze.

A thick fog covering the edges, clouding the sharp lines. Those edges that revealed themselves sometimes…

'Watch it Potter' Malfoy spat his way.

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry automatically returned, for a moment Draco was real, as their shoulders brushed.

The fog was gone and harry felt something. And then it was back just as suddenly.

The day went by in this state. And at night, the clouds disappeared his mind clear of all defenses.

He dreamed. Of silver snakes, silver snakes that whispered welcomes his way, as he passed. And he reached out his hands to touch them,he felt at peace.

It was a bright spring day, most students spent it indoors studying for the finals. But I found myself walking out towards the lake. The air cold but the wind carried some warmth.

I couldn't remember feeling so relaxed in a long time. I knew it had to do with the dream. The one I couldn't even remember, but somehow it always made me feel content. Less alone in a way,a selfish thought but it was the truth. Sure I had Hermione and Ron and many others. But no one was able to reach that part, that part in me that craved like a hungry beast to…what? Be accepted a voice whispered.

Yes the darkness needs its place as well. That's how I knew that spring afternoon there was only one person who could do that to me. Only one gray eyed boy that hated me so much.,could really make me feel so whole. He didn't think me a 't it strange? But I knew it was true, just as I knew there wasn't anything I could do about it.

As the sun slided down towards the water, and a orange shield seemed to cover the land. If only he dreamed of green eyed lions if only he needed me to be his light..

That night,Harry awoke sweat covering his skin,his mouth shaped in a scream,it was dark.

Soft snores coming from the beds around him. 'Draco'..he heard. Realizing he said it Harry almost jumped.

This dream was different. It was the silver snake, but was far from soothing. The silver eyes huge-frightened. Blind with anxiety He tried calling the snake to him, be he hadn't heard. Strong wind blew them apart as dark shadows seemed to appear.

And the snake was leading them right towards him. Indeed, I was aware Draco was up to something.

I may not be very bright, but it was easy to see. The hunted look on his face, the way the Marauders map was immune to his presence at times.

But most frightening of all, was the anxious look Malfoy wore on him regularly now. And now my dream, it frightened me. But more then that, I felt I lost something precious an opportunity of sorts.

Gryffindor as I was, the hat didn't want me in Slytherin for no reason. I knew when I was missing something. Like right now.

"Move it Potter'" he said.

"I don't think so Malfoy'.Harry stood still, blocking Draco successfully. It was right before launch but Draco unlike Harry was definitely not heading to the great hall.

In fact he seemed in a hurry out of it. 'I said move!' Draco's scowl almost made Harry step back.

But he managed to stop. "What are you up to Malfoy?' Harry was proud of how calm he sounded. But then Draco tried pushing him out of the way. Harry felt a sharp pain, where their shoulders crossed. At the same moment he glanced at Malfoy. Who suddenly froze, his eyes locking with Harry's. Draco's arm didn't move but Harry could swear he felt a hand brush his, gently.

Before he even blinked, Malfoy was out of sight. Just the brisk steps of shoes and a sudden cold feeling told him he wasn't dreaming.

He saw a plea in those gray eyes.

And for a moment, they were silver.

I was sitting with Ron and Hermione in the library. Doing homework or to be more precise,Hermione was.

While me and Ron pretended to.,apparently Ron had a crush on someone but wouldn't tell me who it was.

Which wasn't like him, not that I didn't know who it was we both were sitting next to her right now…

I was rather disturbed to note, I was enjoying pretending I was clueless. Again maybe the hat was right. 'Who is she? Common Ron tell me'.. Is she pretty? ' –I kept at it as I watched Ron turn from a pink shade to radiating scarlet. "Doesn't matter Harry really its nothing'...Ron's eyes took a quick glance towards Hermione, who was engrossed in homework as usual. 'Are you sure?' I asked, careful to cover my mouth with my hand. 'Yeah mate its nothing' Ron muttered. I dropped it for now, letting Ron send agitated glances at 'nothing'.

My mind wondered at yesterday's incident.

I could almost feel the chill that I was left with when Draco left,I knew something was wrong.

But I wasn't sure I was ready to face it. This feeling this one boy made me feel, seemed so out of place. Away from the night and its dreams or from strange encounters in the hallway. I should be thinking of Voldemort or of Cho or any other girl for that matter…

During the summer, I ended up watching some TV. The gleaming images on the screen made me dizzy, but the liveliness of the figures moving and the landscapes changing was rather captivating, considering I was bored. I was standing in Dudleys bedroom which unlike mine, was rather full of stuff which I was ordered to clean up, and let me tell you said stuff was all over the floor: from leftover pizza and beer cans scattered all over the rug. Like any typical (so I assumed) teenage muggle room it had a computer and a TV.

As I gazed, a scene played out on the vast screen: a young man wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans, both tightly glued to his body. Enters what looks like a hospital hall he looks around until his eyes fall on another man who is sitting with his head in his lap in despair, as the young man drew near he lifted his head you could see he was crying eyes red lips swollen. They both hug. Holding on to each other for dear life as nurses and doctors pass them in the hall. Harry for the life of him couldn't remember what they said or even the background music. The reason the scene was stuck in his mind was because of what the two man on the screen had done next,they kissed.

I assumed my interest in Draco was partly related to my interest in those images.

As Harry and Ron got their things together piling books and ink bottles, Hermione touched Harry's shoulder

'Are you alright Harry?' Harry felt guilty that his friends concerned voice annoyed him.

'Sure I'm fine' he said with a forced smile. Hermione didn't look convinced but let him go.

Lately, that happened alot, where his thoughts run wild, and it wasn't Voldemort or his death eaters that concerned him.

But Harry felt like for the first time in his life he needed to know what he wanted and who he really was. During the summer he felt a growing sense of wrong. Not the kind of wrong that fear or lose bring. Rather, an uneasy feeling deep in his belly, warm but unpleasant- like he was missing something. Being The Boy Who Lived, Harry couldn't just go and erase the title, change his look and go about running about being young and carefree.

What happened in the past and his parents death were and would be Harry's life now and forever.

This realization brought an awakening furry to the surface. With every beat of heart, with every breath he took-,Harry knew their was no escape. And yet Harry knew it was only one persons fault; his own,though Voldemort played a part. But it was he who never tried to fight not against the evil bastard but against the restrictions on his life, against being himself and doing what he wanted.

So Harry had a plan…. Maybe, if only he could stop dreaming of that silver snake.

Tell me what you think? I know its not great but it will be,I want to save Harry...


	2. Rain

**chapter 2: Rain**

Its was raining,slow trickles of wetness from pearly gray skies.

Surrounded by loud 3rd years, and some less loud but more disturbing Fred and George. His thoughts weren't helping, he needed some quite where he could center himself.

_Bet its dead quiet in the dungeons…_ Thoughts like that weren't rare for Harry these days, not that it quietly slipped out of the room and entered the boy's dorm, under his bed was where he kept the books.

Kneeling, his face frozen in concentration harry retrieved the one he was searching for, the scent of old leather and something murky accompanied the appearance of the thick black a last almost menacing look around the room Harry settled down. From his position he could see an almost vivid reflection of himself on the wet window.

Except that the watered down Harry looked different:His eyes burned green but his face lost shape all that was left was the black hair that when smeared looked like a dark cloud was surrounding him, Harry made a face and turned back to the book.

**_''Magic is like a cloud of light, it stands still._**

**_ It has no color. Its nor light nor dark, it consists of no evil and of no good._**

**_ And like a cloud it holds a vivid range of colors and shapes within it, it's the wizard that has both shape and color, and a good or evil intent._**

_** As he chooses the use of the magic. Therefor-light magic can be used just as destructively as dark, for it is only disguised as light**._''

Harry inhaled sharply, his eyes focused but unseeing, he was baffled by what he just read.

The possibilities.. but how can it be?

The image of Dumbeldore came to mind, Dumbeldore a very powerful wizard.

And though he was Voldemorts greatest enemy. He wasn't less manipulative, if lemon drops are light magic that can be used distractedly as a Cruciatus curse...

Wasn't that a bit of a exaggeration? But surely possible.

Harry now almost seventeen still were left in the dark to pretty much everything that had to do with the information was impossible, only the Slytherins had their ways. They spied, they lied and they shuffled in the dark, head high-always getting what they wanted.

Madam Pince Looked up, holding her glasses on the tip of her nose.

'Yes?' a tall stranger was standing in front of her desk.'Miss I wondering if you could help me' the young man said; he had a blazing smile and long brown hair.

'And you are?' Startled, madam Pince tried to regain her wits.

'I'm professor Raven", nice to meet ; Madam Pince. Glared from the tip of her sharp nose ' and you teach?'..

'I don't.' I'm here visiting from another school , its rather confidential, Dumbeldore has swore me to secrecy.

'But I couldn't resist such a lovely lady as yourself.' he slyly Pince blushed, completely taken aback. 'I how can I help professor raven? Completely lost for words.

'Call me rave, and I need the books on this list and anything else on the subject.' The stranger's voice changed from velvet to brisk business but he still wore a blindly white smile.

Carefully she held the scroll he slid her way, after a long moment her head snapped up: these are very forbidden books! I'm not sure they are available for the public' her tone was serene.

"I'm aware of that.' But Dumbledore has promised me its possible, with complete confidentiality on our parts"he added.

"Well",Madam Pince visibly softened "I guess I can help" The corners of her thin lips almost lifted just barley.

And the stranger's eyes sparkled with triumph. Hours later, Harry left the library carrying a heavy pile of dusty books and scrolls. He could feel his glamor wearing off so he hurried and turned left sharply as soon as he could. His body shrunk back to and its smaller build. And the clothes turned baggy.

He felt like exhausted, Overall, it was a very successful day.,he ,the skies darkened as the rain poured, the sound of a growing storm had muffled all surrounding chatter of laughter died away at the wings of the upcoming storm.

'Say! Another Butterbeer, here!' George shouted right in my ear.

The twins were both sitting on each side, partly locking me in my sit.,we were in Hogsmead, The Three Broomsticks to be precise. As the storm raged outside, I found shelter inside and ended up spotting the twins.

I never had spent time with them alone, and now was a good time to start. Sense the wizard's tournament. They had treated me with respect, but we never became friends. I decided to drop the bomb;

'So Fred hows you boyfriend?" Butter beer spilled right at me at that,I guess I deserved was giving me a sly look; "what are you talking about Harry?"

"Just asking a friendly question is all', but his contemplating eyes were starting to make me nervous.

'Who told you?" Fred asked, his voice grave. That was so unlike the twins always cheerful and on the move.

I breathed a deep breath 'I guessed'.

At their blank stares I added:' Look I recognized it, so I knew Fred is gay, and because you're so cool and you seem happy I thought you have someone special…'

'Wait,I lost you after you said recognized" Fred said with a huge grin plastered on his face, I looked to my left at George, who just set their with a mischievous look in his eyes.

I just shrugged my shoulders "now that's interesting 'the savior of the wizarding world is into blokes" fred said.I could see all the possibilities running in George's eyes.

'No one can know, not yet; can you keep it secret ?" I glanced from one boy to the exchanged glances then both nodded.

Fred looked serious when he said '"we sure can,you know you can trust us. Harry."

"Yes,plus we want to be there when all hell breaks lose" George added with a devilish ended up drinking some more and more, we toasted to mischief and we toasted for freedom.

And to this day I don't remember to what else,but I think we drinked to friendship.

one that never ends.


	3. Dawn Dream

Chapter 3:Dawn Dream

_Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate reviews  
><em>

_I already have the next chapter in mind,but I'm open to suggestions warning:this story may contain slash and Russian vampires  
><em>

* * *

><p>As the night progressed,so did my headache. An aching scar ,pain and some more of it.<p>

The tips of my fingers were warm and sticky from the golden liquids I consumed. Believe it or not This wasn't my first time drinking. Though It was definitely my longest escapade.

But Harry Potter didn't drink. And he definitely didn't spend school nights drinking. But then again Harry potter wasn't gay either. Harry potter was a happy hero iltimate lucky golden boy with with bravefriends and fame and one thing for sure Harry Potter was bitter, I almost had to laugh. Guess this was the part when drunkenness brought out the worst in people. Right there on the surface I could feel my emotions bubble into hot anger.

Fred and George got on their coats and scarvesand like anything a Weazley would wear their clothes had the rugged homey quality about the twins who dressed better then any Weazley and with the most flare still managed the second hand look.

The twins dragged me out through the door, putting on a show of dragging _'the- ho -so -drunk -friend_' though I had no difficulty standing whatsoever. We drifted swaying through the door, and were met with a cold rushing wind.

We started to make our way back to the school, the twins falling behind a bit to talk to some students coming their way. Its surprising how much set apart of some Hogwarts students I was.

Going out,spending time with friends, smoking, drinking maybe even falling in love. I shuffled my feet and hunched my shoulders, against the cruel wind.

As I stepped on the Hogwarts grounds I could make out Hagrids hut and the beginning of the forbidden forest,dangerously close.

The sudden dizziness, the movement of objects that should never move; Trees shouldn't. the sky and then the ground coming at my face with rapid speed. I sure did drink too much.

I could hear approaching footsteps. Just what I needed;for someone to find me in this state. I tried to sit up and managed just in time for the footsteps to come to a halt very near my back.

'So what do we have here?...' I tensed,I recognized the drawl. This was a truly a unlucky situation but I was so drunk I almost laughed. 'Did you just laugh?' oops… "Apparently I just did".

I slowly turned around wincing at the pain in my head, that I was starting to suspect had nothing to do with alcohol and everything with my scar.

Draco Malfoy was standing a few steps away, alone. His body shadowing the moonlight. He was garing and pointing a wand straight at me.

'What the hell!' I drunkenly waved my hand at his wand "you want to curse me?" At that I stumbled while trying to get up.

'Is that way you're here?"he said,_keep breathing do not- get sick- do not get sick_…'Potter!" You you.." The rest of that voice and its scathing words were completely intangible to me.

Everything slowed down it was like being asleep and dreaming, clouds surrounding my thoughts,my rational mind.

The night black and strangling all senses. "What's wrong with you! Did you hear a word I just said?" He was shouting _really_ **_shouting_** in my face. Malfoys didn't shout.

Time drew by, I don't know how long. I felt I wasn't even there, could still hear that voice from a distance cursing me...'Bloody Potter just what I needed fuck that I_ cant_…"

Then things got clearer and stopped swaying. "I'm alright, sorry"... I lifted my head, Draco Malfoy was crouching in front of me simply staring,like a deer before a tiger.

His eyes wide but as calculating as ever.,the sky was brighter like it is when the dawn is close, cold air, everything clear and silent around us.

It was so surreal, being there on the damp grass with Malfoy of all people at this time of day. He just kept watching me and I kept trying to figure out what was going on before that.

Strangely, It felt calm. "So you got drunk potter." Malfoy coughed but didn't move his gaze,I could tell it wasn't a question. "Yes. Maybe I did, but that doesn't explain you being here, Malfoy" it sounded weak and not even slightly menacing. I let my fingers play with some damp grass.

If it was possible Malfoys eyes widened even more, he shifted his weight and unconsciously moved closer.

"I didn't recognize you at first" _lier_ I thought. He sounded tired "then you went crazy you _really_ lost it" he directed his frosty gaze my way, and I felt myself flush; embarrassed.

"It was my scar" I heard myself whisper. "what?" Draco said loudly, "**_my scar"_** I repeated slowly. "I heard you, I'm not deaf Potter". He glared "finally have proof you really are insane".

I felt the familiar rage rising in my chest,but then I looked at Draco and saw something else in his eyes;**fear**. "You don't mean that" I found myself whispering again,This was getting beyond surreal.

"What are you talking about?' Draco looked incredulous.

He stood up with clenched fists and I did the same. "You are afraid!" I pointed my finger at his chest "you are just like everyone else! Don't pretend you don't fear Voldemort!"

I breathed a deep breath "you are afraid".I said again in a quieter voice, all the time looking in his eyes.

Seeing them sparkle with fury and widen at my words and try to break contact,I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince myself or him.

We were both breathing heavy as if after a long run. "Yes I'm afraid of him, everyone is not everyone is stupid enough,unlike you I don't have a death wish" _yes I'm afraid" _hes eyes seemed to whisper,Draco's voice suddenly broke.

It felt so familiar: his breathing,His presence in this dream like scene. Ive been there before,in this place where he fears. Where the silver snake turns away from me.

I took a step closer. I was close enough to the boy to smell the scent of candle wax and sweet musk.

I never smelled it before yet it felt achingly familiar. Like the dark spells in my hidden books, like smoke and fear, like the sweetness that I could only dream.

He lifts his head, and I can see the glossy tears in his eyes.

I come closer;f that's even possible."Don't leave the light" I barley whisper,don't be the snake in my dream I think. I breath out, thinking he cant hear me.

The light of dawn creeps on the Hogwarts landscape.

And I know I have no time, soon ill wake up from this dream, then it would be too late. I just know,like I know nothing else in my life;I know this.

"You cant give up, Draco" I say it loudly almost too loudly, but not enough to break the spell. He tries to back away but I grasp him by the shoulders.

"You know nothing Potter go back to your life" he says it without conviction and his eyes plead me to leave it at that, to say no more.

'You cant change things Potter, they are the way they are, my father is a death eater, he serves the one who murdered your parents" he spits the last of his sentence with furry and burning hate. But somehow the hate seems to be directed elsewhere.

Hate towards what? I marvel. "I won't leave it this way!" 'The anger and pain escape from my chest and I feel vulnerable. Draco looks serious even quite. His sharp features composed to show no emotion.

"You know nothing, Potter" he says again "Now leave me alone or ill have to hex you!" said so coldly I reluctantly let him go.

For the first time in what seems like hours I look around me,and I can see the sun is almost up. The light is sobering and I realize the situation I'm in,that **we** are in.

Draco is looking at the sky anxiously, I make my decision.

"_Common"_I say taking my invisibility cloak out. Draco looks so beaten down that he doesn't voice the surprise written all over his pale face.

As the light washes the green grounds I silently get us both under the cloak.

No protests from Draco, just some glaring as he gets underneath.

"If you say one word about this potter I'm going to kill you" he hisses. "Same"I retort with the coldest voice I can master.

Inside I'm smiling.

The reality of both of us having a conversation at all sinks in and foolishly, I feel hope.


	4. The Change:part 1

_Thank you for reading!__ I was so busy but I manged to squeeze an hour to write_, _it could go much **better** if someone commented,_

_there is nothing more inspiring_ _then that_. _next chapter contains slash.__ this is part 1... it all seems better in my head oh well..  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>the change:part 1<span>  
><strong>

Do I deserve hurting so much? _Seriously_ waking up is not very pleasant.

First the creeping awareness of my body, lying on something soft. The light is to strong even through closed eyelids.

Somehow I made it back yesterday, creeping back to Gryffndor tower proved easy enough for me and Draco;were both used to getting out of trouble…getting through the day on the other hand proved much harder.

I felt like I was a walking Boggart. Hermione and Ron kept glancing worriedly at me. Fred and George winked at me at breakfast-both looked almost as bad.

Let me tell you about dreams: waking up sucks. And that night has been a most unbelievable one.

I had to pretend to wake up when everyone else did though I hadn't slept much,The person who looked back at me in the bathroom mirror resembled a bad transfiguration between a troll and a mouse

_Gods I didn't know I was so vain_, just shows I should stay away from Draco Malfoy and his pure blooded influence.

_Potions:_

Pushed by fellow student's elbows I still ended up in my usual place. And Ron on my side was making his usual frustrated remarks,his cheeks flushed with it;**Frustration,**like the one I was feeling right now.

That crazy beast that was growling inside as I watched a very well smoothed Draco Malfoy, make a smooth way to his sit. Not one glance, not one word- **nothing. **I was beginning to think I was going mad.

Hermione (god bless her) was riding the frustrated vibe trying to get the potion as perfect as mine were coming out lately. I sighed and got on with it,_Its time Harry, _I could almost hear the whisper coming loose in my mind,It was time indeed.

I skipped lunch,and headed to the Owlery instead. Jumping up the stairs until I reached the wood covered walls, and its resident owls. 'Hello lovely' I whispered at Hedwig. She scooted over as I handed her a treat, the white feathers tousled as if she has been fighting.

"Had a hard night? That makes two of us..." I sat on the wooden railing, dangling my legs and exhaling air clouds of tension.

Eventually,I tied the letter to Hedwig's leg ,this was one of my worst ideas.

But I had to do it.

I made my way down and through the corridors with everyone else.

'Harry where were you? You missed lunch" Hermione was nervously clutching at the fabric of her robe.

"I had to go send a letter, sorry should have told you about it" she frowned' "wie will be late for charms" so we hurried our steps. 'So where were you last night?' I gave her a blank look,"mmm..I was Sleeping".

Hermione smiled,Sometimes I forgot her clever nature had its own kind of slyness;she was inhumanely perceptive. "Because of what you did the night before?' we breathed heavy as we walked up the stairs.

"Yes, Hermione if you must know I was out with Fred and George" She nodded seriously "I know".

At my inquiring look she blushed looking away "you looked well.. 'Hung over?" I helped. Sighing "yes, and really Harry this isn't funny, you should be focusing on classes" thankfully we finally reached our classroom.

Us much as I knew she was right, the guilt just didn't come, other things just seemed more important. And somehow professor Trilloney wasn't helping to convince me I was wrong.

And if that wasn't enough a certain someone is making me feel rather delusional. Draco had a real talent,when it came to masking his emotions. His face could easily be turned into a stone cold mask of indifference.

I used to think this tactic of his was simply his cold personality. I don't remember when was the first time I realized it was indeed a mask.

And one he used with everybody and everything.

The only times I saw him it slip over the years was during Quidich games, where his expression morphed into that of a divine thrill bordering on ecstasy.

And yet I was starting to wonder, if this was a weakness of his, how it kept him isolated from himself and others as well.

I wasn't as good as him at concealing my emotions. But I definitely was aware of what my true feeling were. Right now Draco was sitting at the slytherin table, it was lunch and the ceiling showed the stormy weather that ensued outside.

He still looked pale and worn, but his posture spoke of tensions eased. And he had that glint in his eye, the glint of satisfied pleasures, like Fred had.

I scanned the table. And noticed Blaze Zabini looked the most probable partner in crime, for he looked flushed with a most wonderful afterglow.

I turned back to my plate, and spent the rest of the meal pretending I had nothing on my mind but homework and teachers and the latest gossip.

Inside I felt something break…

* * *

><p>Dimitri Nochnoy was a vampire.<p>

Shunned by respectable society, he drifted by night, in cold cities and frozen river shores.

Sometimes coming back to his senses. He would get dressed and go out a bit.

But more frequently then not he spend his nights hunting the living mortals, the ones that had the loudest heartbeat and the sweetest blood in their veins.

Vampires were rather rare creatures, if anyone ever lived to tell the story of encountering one. Then he was probably a wizard. Sometimes Dima got tired of drifting around in cold places. But Dima wasn't that desperate as to sign the blood contract, though some vampires got miserable enough to reach that point.

The contract made sure a vampire could never harm another human, so he had to survive on animal blood and expensive potions. In return he could live among wizards without being staked.

But the saddest thing thought Dima,was loosing the fun of being a vampire. the freedom to be the beast inside.  
>No chase no hunting or tricking innocents to approach close enough to be bitten… a pure hell.<br>And today Dimitri was going out too finally meet his clever employer. Who has been sending him letters all summer.

Curious very curious, but what that silly human hadn't planned on,_very very hungry_.

I was shivering, as I made my way through the empty school corridors. I had the invisibility cloak on, but nothing particularly warm underneath.

I had been preparing for this for a month now, writing letters to a vampire wasn't the best of ideas to begin with, and yet what could I do?

No one else seemed to be ready to share the kind of information I needed.

And I was tired of being so helpless, they may not know it yet but I wasn't a child any longer, and until I was ready to disclose that little fact I had to find my own ways…  
>And who better then someone that isn't part of Wizarding society? An outcast that had all the information I needed.<p>

A vampire was the best choice: for he rarely socialized with others so I could trust him to be discreet or even unaware of who I was (though I doubt even vampires are that cut away from society…sure is my luck to be famous.)

Vampires also tended to live long enough to acquire many unknown spells and books.  
>so I started by blackmailing him. The way that it is with predators- you have to show them you have the upper hand for them to respect you.<p>

If vampires could belong to a house that had to be Slytherin. No other house held their natural cunning ability.

My main and only advantage is my deceiving looks;I was a Gryffindor, but I wasn't planning to behave like one.

And tonight was a risk I had to take…well maybe a bit of a Gryffindor after all,I smiled.


	5. The Change:part 2

**The change: part 2**

**I**f an odd meeting ever took place-this was one.

On a cold night a small figure made its way through the abandoned streets, carefully passing by lit windows and speeding its strides at small puddles blocking its way.

The night sky was blue,brightened by a full moon,but the chilly air sure made the outdoors unpleasant, that's why Harry Potter hadn't encountered any passer byes, and he was grateful for that.

Finally, the lithe youth that resembled a boy, for his long limbs and clumsy walk. Came to a halt in front of a tavern door, where he seemed to stay still longer then needed as if steeling himself for what was to come if he entered.

Harry Potter, felt cold all over, bruised by the wind.

What he was doing seemed like an especially unwise thing to do. As he walked in entering the unfamiliar tavern,hot air welcomed him, and soothed his blue lips and rosy skin.

The room he was in wasn't big by any comprehension,it had a high ceiling and big fireplace, some random small wooden tables scattered about, and a narrow staircase that led upstairs.

A quick glance around the cozy surroundings, got him some curious looks from the sitting men, most of who were drinking from large cups what looked like beer, they were rough looking but had cheerful there eyes twinkling.

So Harry blew out the breath he was holding and made his way to the back of the room,where a young red haired girl instantly served him,he ordered Cider.

Harry,wasn't sure being the one to wait was much of an advantage, not when it concerned the guest he was waiting for;a vampire.

_But who knows he might not even show up if I'm lucky enough_, he was starting to regret the meeting. So Harry relaxed, stretched his long thin legs and drank his warm slightly spicy cider. One thing for sure;he wouldn't want to be the one to stand off a vampire.

Suddenly the door opened,though Harry didn't see that,still he felt the rush of cold air from outside and he looked up; a tall cloak clad figure entered, its features shadowed and unseen.

But strikingly fast it was before him. Harry looked around with alarm, but none of the man seemed bothered or the least interested.

_Strange _he thought. Long fingered pale hands removed the hood of the cloak, and Harry found him self standing in front of a smiling man, his face wasn't beautiful but rather graceful;with its high cheekbones and pearly skin.

Amused blue almond shaped eyes were watching him, assessing him.

"You must be my secret pan-pal I suppose?'" The voice was deep, manly but gracefully quite.

Harry made his face blank.

"Yes I'm Harry, glad you could make it in this weather" he confidently outstretched his hand to the stranger.

Who threw back his handsome head and _**laughed**, for_ what seemed like hours to Harry.

Finally, The laughter stopped and the stranger warmly took his hand.

"You must excuse me I forgot the pleasure of human company I'm Dimitri and I'm glad to meet you young Harry."

'Young Harry' wasn't sure he was glad but he was intensely curious. He gasped at the touch of the stranger's skin.

Sure he knew vampires were essentially well…_dead_. But he wasn't expecting the actual cold feel of one; it was like an electric shock cold yet warm in its intense power, as it tingled his skin.

They both set down. Harry with weak relief and Dimitri with effortless grace.

He felt more in control now, that nothing to menacing came of it-_yet_ he had to remind himself.

The vampire seemed perfectly at ease, stretching out on the small cheap chair, gazing cheerfully at nothing in particular. But Harry knew on instinct not to be fooled, it was just a facade.

'Are you surprised? Harry asked.

Dimitri shook his full auburn hair and leaned closer to Harry.

'Yes indeed, not everyday do I get fan letters and blackmailing is even more…rare", he finished with a wolfish green that strangely suited him.

'I'm sorry about that, I just wanted your attention" _lame, _but Dimitri seemed very pleased.

"Well young Harry you got it - I'm here at your commend" he said it while stretching his arms to the side in a almost childish gesture of surrender.

"now tell me what made you do it? I deserve to know."

Harry gazed wonderingly at the vampire, in front of him was sitting the most dangerous creature and he was acting so...harmless, he concluded.

'Do you know who I am? He answered instead. Watching the vampires expression carefully.

He saw the innocent look momentarily change into that of anger.

"Of course I do- Don't be a fool! You are a young brave innocent lad, but be careful what you play with! This is no game."

Strangely, Harry wasn't alarmed, Dimitri spoke with such passion but without threat, his words colored by a long forgotten trace of his Russian upbringing.

Dimitri was still leaning towards him. His eyes blazing blue sparks, his long fingers outstretched as if to grab the boy sitting in front of him by the neck.

"You are right, this is no game, believe me" Harry said sincerely "I would never have bothered you unless it was necessary" he finished gently.

Just a moment passed but the man (vampire) was perfectly composed as if no outburst a cured.

He sat smiling and relaxed, like a mad man given his calming potions.

Harry was baffled but decided to proceed nevertheless. 'If you don't know it, my name is Harry Potter, this may surprise you but I need your help"

Dimitri nodded slowly, then stood up abruptly. "I know who you are; he replied coldly, turning his back on Harry. "Lets go, this is no place for this"

Harry was alarmed but all he could do was follow the vanishing figure before it was lost. Before his dreams were lost.

Dimitri moved swiftly to the door and out, leaving it open for Harry to pass.

The unpleasant cold, was a reminder to Harry of the unpleasant situation he was in, he felt it was out of control, and all that the vampire did to make him feel so-was being **unpredictable**.

_In not ready for this_, but the interesting thing was that in a way he felt the most present and ready he ever did in his life, something about the danger he was in was soothingly familiar to him.

The moon shone its rays on the vampire, which stood serious, yet still managing to appear smug.

Harry stood just two steps from the door hunching his shoulders and keeping his hands warm inside a battered Weazley twins borrowed jackets pockets. "Where are you going? I wont just follow you."

'I'm sure you wont, Harry. But we need somewhere more private for this… Conversation Don't you think? I'm uncomfortable with so many humans around, you see I'm a bit rusty with that, so be my guest ...somewhere warm for you would be good?"

Irritated Harry wanted to shout that somewhere warm as he put it was **_inside _**right behind that door.

But Dimitri wasn't waiting for an answer, he just began whistling and walking down the street. Harry sighed this was definitely the most weird hyper vampire in the world, just his luck to contact the mad vampire_. _

_So _he followed the tall disappearing figure, holding wand tightly in his fingers.

When he reached the end of the street, that was lit by some lamps- that showed him nothing but a overflowing trashcan and that no one was there.

Gushing wind from behind, was the only signal he got before the attack. The wand digging into the palm of his hand completely useless.

And a deep sinking feeling of acceptance-like something he knew all along, following a vampire at night. So stupid, so easy.

It was like following fate.

No painful awakening this time.

Just the slow intake of sensation, of soft feathery warm air and the scent of pine leafs.

Of a bright light above, and the sound of water nearby.

Opening his eyes, Harry found himself standing _no_ leaning against;of all things a big wooden chest.

He was in a cave, stone walls and a hole on the ceiling that let the full moon proudly show itself.

Some candles scattered on the floor; some lighten some not. Still night,the deepest time of it. Harry felt nothing different, he wasn't hurt from what he could tell.

So he made his way through the cave, it's opening wide and welcoming. Passing through,Harry found himself in what looked like a forest. A vast meadow surrounded by tall ancient looking trees.

So what was going on? Why was he here?

He felt dull, dreamy and unwilling to comprehend what has acquired. So Harry set down on the earth, holding his knees, resting his left cheek in his lap, exposing his neck to the blowing wind.

_A small young thing, that doesn't belong in this old forest_. The thought wasn't his own! Harry jumped up with alarm.

Dimitri was standing under the trees. As calm as can be,Harry nodded at him enjoying the surprise in the vampires eyes.

But he dared not move. Dimitri slowly with almost indulgent dance steps made his way towards Harry. Circling him,Harry noticed with numb interest that he was wearing beautiful leather boots under the cloak. "This is my home" Dimitri whispered "yes" he said though Harry hadn't spoken "this cave and forest. Is my home, and now that you're here young Harry, we can speak, though it is unnecessary- I know what you want".

He pointed at Harry with his right foot. "But you forget one very important thing my dear… At Harry's widening gaze he added-…"what I want"...

The last was said with such menace, Harry almost felt his numb nerves waking up, instead he stood still .

"Dimitri,I thought vampires were smart,don't prove me wrong" he said it with all the dark anger hidden in his heart, powered by sheer desperation, his voice sounded commending;it was as if he became someone else.

Harry continued before the vampire interfered. "If you know who I am you know what I need to do- I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort" the vampire appeared shocked: "You! A child, he would kill you!" After that outburst Dimitri went calm again (Harry suspected this was a regular pattern of emotion he was witnessing in the strange vampire)."But yes, I know you are the boy who lived-but this is human nonsense! you cant defeat that madman,he is too powerful' he concluded.

Harry almost smiled "the dark lord you mean?" Dimitri frowned "no, we don't call him that,Real vampires serve no one."

Harry could tell by the dark expression on the vampire face that his time was running out.

"There is a prophecy, no one knows about, neither me nor Voldemort can die as long as the other lives."

Harry didn't know why he trusted this vampire with the secret information, but truly he had no choice faced by death;Harry always acted with haste.

The moment stretched on with complete silence.

Finally Dimitri spoke: "I see. so you wanted my help" and as Harry stared into the vampires face, he believed he did _see._ For those blue intelligent eyes seemed to look right through him right then.

"You can't kill me. I can't die yet" he whispered. Dimitri seemed anguished. His large mouth pouting and his eyes confused.

"Then what did you want from me? He raged '" is so much darkness in your heart Harry! I _feel_ your death wish" he raged:

'I can hear it rushing in your blood in the slow beating of you heart! He cried "_you can't fool me_!"

Harry felt his legs go weak at the words, his vision clouded, he realized he was crying actually _crying _He couldn't remember the last time he did.

As the hot tears slid down the curve of his cheek, down his neck.

He felt all strength leave him, and fell on the ground.

Harry noticed as if from a distance arms circling his shoulders, holding him in place.

And soothing words filled his ears;"it would be alright young Harry ...alright, an anguished voice promised "ill help you Ill make you strong…"

As the darkness of night closed on him he felt it enter his mind. His heart felt alive- beating with pain, as he knew he was lost.

Accepting the touch of cold hands on his body, and the touch of hard lips on his own.

Warmth from within was rising in Harry's chest as he let the vampire comfort him, or was it himself?

It didn't matter. Nothing did, Harry was numb, unmoving he let Dimitri kiss his lips and then his neck.

And as the sharp sting came, it was no surprise.


	6. No More

_And as the sharp sting came, it was no surprise._

_And he knew no more. _

_And then it all stopped mattering. Just like that._...

**Chapter 6: No More**

_Hogwarts :_

It was mid morning by the time anyone took notice that that Harry Potter was missing.

The bright new day, started out especially promising, with the night rain still sparkling like dew all over the grass and trees.

Some sun cleared the stiff gray air and turned the fog into a shimmery coating that like a large magnifying glass showed the virtues of the new day, its faults concealed by the few remaining clouds.

Ron and Hermione were both hunched together, whispering nervously. Hermione's eyes fixed at the surrounding students to make sure they weren't eavesdropping.

Ron just tried to shake off the uneasy feeling-he hated feelings like that, action on the other hand was something he could understand.

Waking up that morning Ron's mind was busy with pleasant fantasies; the kind that involved him praised by the entire school population or at list fantastically rich.

So at first he didn't notice, his best friend missing. If he was honest with himself Harry wasn't much company lately anyway.

Sometimes the uneasy feelings Ron disliked were triggered by Harry's presence alone;not that he dared even think of it.

But when breakfast was almost over, and Harry wasn't anywhere insight, Hermione dragged him aside.

'Did he say anything last night?' her voice was edgy with nerves.

Ron fidgeted in discomfort "no, I don't think so" at Hermione's glare he couldn't help saying

"You know what's Harry like! I mean he doesn't say anything…"

"I'm just asking, and this isn't funny he might be hurt, Ron!"

Ron grimaced,No he might be somewhere else,he thought And we are just worrying each other sick.

"Maybe you should ask my brothers, bet he just went out with them till late"

Hermione was still glaring but at last she nodded and went on to ask the twins. And after that she ruthlessly questioned almost anyone she could put her hands on.

Ron wasn't particularly happy to be dragged around, by Hermione. But even he had to admit by lunchtime that Harry was missing and nothing but going to the headmaster was a reasonable thing to do.

They would have done so earlier had they not encountered all this rumors, almost every student had something to say about Harry:

By lunch Harry managed to:drown at the lake, kill himself, turn himself over to the dark lord, and even fly away on a Hippogriff.

And all this without a blink of an eye! Or a real witness as to where this information came from, it was all: "my friends friend _saw_ Potter do this"…

"I swear if I hear this rubbish one more time I'm going to hex someone!" Hermione was aggravatingly pulling at her hair.

Ron was just confused.

"Some of it actually made sense.. I mean" he fidgeted at the Hermione's darkening expression "Harry had done some unusual things in the past"…

At that both of them stayed silent.

Maybe realizing for the first time that Harry was some one they didn't know as well as they thought. For even they had their own horror scenes playing,and it was far from comforting.

An hour later Dumbledore summoned all the order members, they set in his office with grim expressions, politely declining offers of lemon drops,and the search was on.

The upcoming days It all had to be kept as hushed as possible, Hermione even had to lie that Harry was just sick, a flu he caught, nothing serious.

While Ron, gladly accepted this lie as truth for the time being.

At most putting a comforting arm on Hermione's shoulder, while she lost her nerve and cried.

Only one Draco Malfoy noticed the absence, for the affect was highly unsettling for him, like a hole in the stomach.

Sitting at the table, his back straight.

He came to the shattering realization that the absence of ones enemy was worse then the lose of ones friend, thus he concluded somberly to himself.

For friends were won easily enough, but not many could win to be his long time enemies.

And the void that lived to be filled with the passion of one Harry potter, of the obsessive competition and fighting, was a deep one.

And the sour taste that was left in Draco's mouth, at the thought that it was over forever, was enough to drive him to hate.

Yes,** hate**. Draco hated them all –a vivid _red_ hate: all who ever_ touched_ Harry Potter_ spoke_ to him, knew him-all who dared be his enemy's friends.

All who had Harry even for a little time, like he never would.

_Harry:_

It didn't hurt. No pain, just the strange unnatural sensations of having his blood leave his veins.

And the cold that seemed to take its place.

Harry was somewhere new, not just place but his own body felt alien. After all not everyday does it have blood sucked out of it with such force.

And the edges of his vision swam with vivid colors-maroon, and coral pink accompanied by burned orange and deep blue.

The hours lost their meaning, as they passed. The meaning of an hour was drained from his mind.

Just the powerful scent of earth and rain, tinged with a toxic metallic taste. He was lying on his back his eyes closed, like a rag doll thrown away.

But his mind was busy analyzing the happenings around him.

-The first time the sharp painful thing that was digging into his neck, came free.

The shocking rush of air that came into his lungs. when breathing became easy once more.

-The dizzying movement of being picked up and carried somewhere far away.

Eventually when time stopped so did his heart.

For a moment the charge of life went through him and he could see his life running on a screen, so fast and yet so slow, so short and yet so full of unnecessary death.

Unnecessary weakness, this emotions that meant pain. No more of that, he knew.

Harry knew that never again would he let his heart hurt, never again would he be a tool in another's hands.

Harry screamed. For so long that his voice seemed to come from somewhere distant.

And then he felt warm all over, he was filled with sweetness that made his limbs feel liquid.

Harry was aware of the ceiling above his head, made of hard stone he mused.

And the flickering candles around him, shaped as a perfect circle-that he was laying in the middle of.

Above him a magnificent figure stood. It was Dimitri dressed in divine red. His face so cold and expressionless.

But his eyes shone a radiant sapphire that made Harry's already weak heart skip a beat.

' Are you ready to die, Harry?' the voice sounded commanding, only yes or no would do.

And Harry already knew the answer for that,

'_Yes_'. He said but no sound came from his lips. But the fading figure seemed to understand,

'You will Harry, and then you'll be strong, nothing would hurt you no more'.

And so as he's vision swam from lose of blood, Harry was gently held as the last of his life was drained from him.

Dimitri held him, while the candle flames flickered and went out. And Harry felt safe in the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>thank you for reading! let me know how great ( or horrible) this was.<em>

_and don't you just love vampires?_

_blessings_


	7. Awake

**Awake**:

I awake And I know it all.

I know my name is Harry and I know that my neck burns, and I know I'm in big big trouble.

The thought that it is too late to regret crosses my mind. But then I mentally shrug,And move on to figure out why It was, just me, lying very much alive on a very uncomfortable hard something.

Considering the last thing I remember is being bitten by a vampire.

So I take a deep breath:I'm very aware of my own body and yet I am unable to move it.

The strangest thing is I feel very clear-headed, sober but with the accompanied sensation of "oh no what happened last night". But that's nothing new, is it?

Slowly, I count my heartbeats and after a while try to lift my head. Surprisingly I mange to do just that, so I sit up, and look around.

My vision isn't sharp enough to make anything out, so I reach my right arm _I hope my glasses survived_. But no, The hard surface I'm laying on is clear of anything familiar. Sighing, I take a look around.

I'm sitting in a vast room, with a high ceiling. It's completely unfamiliar to me.

And though my vision swims I can feel other things, like the strong scent I immediately dislike, like something moist and old and very cold.

'Where am I?' I can hear the waver in my voice. No answer just the same stillness I awoke to.

But then I almost laugh, and it comes out as a strangled snort. And then I have to fight back the nauseous feeling. Before I even try to stand. Very Carefully, I let my fingers touch my neck.

Where I'm not surprised to find a small unimportant wound. Caked with dry blood. A quick search with my tongue finds no fangs.

Well looks like he left me here alone, now all I needed was my wand, and it would be just another strange dream I can forget.

But did I want to? Did I really want to forget,to go back to my life? It wasn't what I really wanted, but as usual I seemed to be lucky to even be alive.

'I cant do this', I stand up "I cant do this!" I shouted,my voice breaking.

_No I would just stay here, I won't wake up from this dream, and Ill let it take me wherever it wants. _

With the decision made, I stubbornly sat back, and waited. eventually the light fades, and shadows seem to appear on the distant walls.

And then he came.

I heard nothing at first, but the familiar scent still on my lips seemed suddenly near, I almost recoiled in disgust; there was nothing familiar about this vampire not-really, he was a stranger.

_A stranger that drunk your blood and kissed you_ the thought came uninvited. Dimitri entered a second later, His shadow falling impressively on me.

I forgot how tall he was.

'So your still here?' He sounds mocking. "I thought you will be gone by now."

I look up at the sound of his voice. But can't bring myself to speak.

Dimitri moves about, making small noises, as he seems to rearrange things around the room.

He moves fast, like no human can, his moves are smooth and completely effortless.

_Not much of a surprise, but why he didn't kill me?_

'I thought you'd ask that' I realize I said It aloud, and that the vampire is suddenly_ very very_ close.

He sits on the floor like a big sleepy cat, crossing his legs. I can see his eyes now.

They are a magnificent violet blue today.

'I did this to you' I whisper. He rises his eyebrow' 'did what?…'

I shake my head, this is no time to be charmed by a vampire. His eyes twinkle with mirth.

'Your right Harry, you did this' he smiles "you gave me my strength back, I am grateful."

'Don't mock me' I'm starting to burn with familiar anger again. But when I look at his face he almost seems hurt.

'I would never mock you, young Harry' he sounds so sincere I cant help looking down.

As he speaks I notice for the first time the new holes in the jacket, and that just adds to the guilt.

' You never answered my question'.. I'm proud it comes out gentle.

'I will for it's quite simple: I couldn't kill you.

'you shake your head but I'm sure you understand.'

I felt sick 'because I'm 'the Boy Who Lived'?; I spat, now it was his turn to shake his head.

'No, that wasn't enough. I wasn't sure at first but once I saw who you really are I couldn't do it' he looked ashamed… 'I wanted to help you'.

I felt shaken, I couldn't believe my ears '_why_?' I whispered, unbelieving. Or maybe starting to believe.

Dimitri looked somber, staring right through me "even before I met you, you forced me to think of you"

'What you did…those letters, so brave and foolish and desperate at once. _You_ nothing but a boy made me curious enough to come out'

He looks around himself and I follow his gaze: empty walls, a small room…

'And then when I found out its no other then Harry Potter himself that I came to see" he smirks, and I realize he fooled me completely.

"so, you knew who I am?" he nods "the second I laid eyes on you, I knew."

I try to feel angry but I can't. "What did you mean; 'knew who you really are?' I asked instead.

Dimitri smiles; "you know darkness Harry, and you're a lot stronger then you think, you see- I couldn't care less about you being the 'boy who lived',

"I could have easily changed that last night. Drained you from all life, he stops, deep in thought 'but I saw more then that in you.

'You made me want to help you, to be on your side' he seems amazed at what he just said, as was I."

But I was too suspicious to leave it at that "then why drink my blood?" I watch with curiosity as the expressions on his face change.

The large mouth opening in bewilderment- exposing the beastly sharp fangs beneath the coral lips.

'**Why**, to make you into a vampire of course!' he said it so simply that at first I thought I was imagining it.

'Wait! What are you talking about?' I was reminded of my conclusion that Dimitri was a rather mad vampire.

Jumping to my feet I started pacing the small room, 'I'm not a vampire Dimitri' was all I could say at last, as the silence drew on.

I turned around to where the vampire was sitting. He was watching me with a strange look in his eyes.

'Not yet, but you will become one, eventually'. He said it with the same commending tone I heard from him before.

I knew him for less then two days but already he felt familiar… if I was recognizing his expressions and voice tones.

_That's bad _I thought. He continues in that same tone:

"There is something you need to know, first. Vampires are not called dark creatures for nothing, we live out lives at nighttime, and darkness is second nature to us.

But more then anything we live for ourselves first, we care for nothing but our own needs we couldn't care less about the human world- most of the times. Unless something is useful or entertaining to us…

'Slytherin' I said. Dimitri looks puzzled so I add "_cunning, ambitious and selfish" _he smirks a perfect smirk

"Yes, just that" But he continues "you, Harry would make a most wonderful vampire. _A compliment? not really I decide._

I start to protest but he glares in a way that makes me stop, "because you are as far from selfish as can be, you live to serve and sacrifice yourself''

at that I cant stay silent:

'You make it sound like I'm a walking sacrifice, it's my choice to be doing this!'

Dimitri shakes his head 'maybe, but you're a tool Harry and your unhappy'.

I breath, we sit in silence now, as I consider his words.

Said so reasonably and without emotion, I have to consider his words.

Being a tool was something that crossed my mind many times this summer. I knew the truth in that, but I didn't like where this was going.

'What does that have to do with becoming a vampire?' I finally ask.

'Everything Harry!' Dimitri exclaims, I don't jump at this outburst for I'm starting to comprehend his way of speech.

'Your strong enough to defeat your enemies, but as long as your defeating yourself they will win.

As long as you can't reach your strength and accept you own inner darkness-you will be helpless' I almost choke at that "you don't have to answer, I saw you last night, I know you for I drunk you _blood._"

He says blood like the way some people say _love_ or _god_.

I don't want to believe him. I don't want the choking feeling in my throat that rises from my chest, escaping like a wild bird, fluttering its wings. Making my eyes tear. Fuck that. But he sees me like no other, my thoughts for the last months are finally made tangible-real.

'Even if its true, I don't see how becoming evil is going to help me defeat Voldemort'

I want to be able to see the lie in his eyes. I hope his lying. So I let our eyes meet.

"I said dark, not evil, just stronger" I almost growl at that; 'you make it sound do simple!'

And he does, and that scares me. Dimitri straightens,flexing his muscles 'it _is_ simple, now enough of that!"

In one movement he stands up and pulls me up, I stumble at first but he holds my hand until I'm steady.

"I was very fair with you Harry" he says it like it is.

'I gave you two chances- last night and today, yesterday you followed me and today you stayed'

I burst at his smugness. 'You took my wand and my glasses, how's that fair chance?!"

'Really?' He coldly stares me down, sharply letting go of my hand and I almost fall. I feel my cheeks heat, with embarrassment. 'Your right, I'm sorry'. This is the second time I apologize to him, but it feels all right.

For he immediately smiles and pats me on the back, and I have to think of how strange this is, and how for some reason I couldn't care less.

I wasn't afraid of the vampire. Not for a moment, even when he bit me, I felt no fear. 'Where are we anyway?' I ask Dimitri as we walk to the entrance of the room.

Dimitri points to the closest wall 'this is a room inside the cave we you saw yesterday its my home' and now I can see that the walls are made of stone, and I understand the unpleasant smell.

'Do you like it?' he asks seriously and I'm careful not to offend him' its nice… but I imagined vampires live in big castles' he laughs his spontaneous laugh 'it's disgusting, and I'm quit aware of it, but it suits my needs-it gives me privacy'.

We walk out and into the more familiar cave entrance, outside of which I know is the forest.

'Its night now! I realize this with some surprise. 'Yes, of course.' But at list he doesn't laugh at me. We walk outside, me on my weak legs and the vampire with intentionally slow strides, which I'm grateful for.

There is something very confusing about coming back to the same spot at night, as if no time at all had passed. The air is fresh, scented with wilderness and the last traces of rain.

We sit on the ground lean against a pine tree, and Dimitri stretches on the ground, where he appears perfectly comfortable.

And we talk.

For maybe an hour, just talk. He asks me questions about school and my friends, and at first its ok, I tell him about Ron and Hermione and the school.

His blue eyes seem friendly and accepting in the faint light. Or maybe it's a vampire spell thing, but soon I find myself telling him about everything.

Every memory I have from childhood, about Hogwarts being my home, and finding out I was a wizard.

And he listens, not taking his eyes from me, nodding at times or exclaiming with laughter when I talk about Fred and George's antics.

And then when I get to the most recent part, of my amusing life, I see its what he wanted me to talk about all this time.

But I'm not angry, just tired and drained. So I tell him about my dreams, and about this summer, but I cant of Draco.

And then the moon is up, and we just sit listening to the night, and I can see why he likes this place. 'Was this a test?' I challenge.

'No, but you confirmed what I already knew. And now its time'.

'And if I say no?' he frowns. 'You cant- now come'. He stands up but I keep sitting.

'I just wanted to say yes' I whisper and I know he hears.

' I'm a little surprised' he smiles and I smile back.

* * *

><p>'<em>So<em>… how is it done?'

Were standing in a clearing. I'm panting from the shear effort of walking.

I'm excited.

'First I need you to relax.' I breathe in a few deep breaths,

And he continues; 'there are two ways to get someone turned into a vampire,

One is magical and involves a few spells that safely drain the…'victim?' I supply.

Sighing 'yes, and then a spell to make sure he doesn't die while vampire blood mixed in a very complicated potion that is transmitted to him'.

I shudder, thinking of Snape and imagining him turning into a vampire by this very method.

'And the second?' 'The second is the real ancient way, a vampire drains the victim and transmits his own blood'.

I stare at him 'you mean I have to drink from you?' Dimitri nods

'It's the best way, if you want the strength to pass. But it is more risky and painful'.

I just stand there trying to appear clam' I can deal with pain' he grimaces 'I have no doubt. Young Harry especially after everything you told me, _**I**_ on the other hand don't enjoy it much'.

I suddenly understand and I'm overwhelmed 'you can get hurt?' he just shrugs and moves a few steps closer to me. 'Just do as I say, all right?' I look around myself; for the last time.

And force myself to come closer. 'Give me your hands' I do as he says.

'Whatever happens, don't be afraid' I'm surprised by how gentle he can be.

'I wont, I trust you'. And as I say it becomes the truth, I _have_ to trust him'.

He looks into my eyes, and I don't know what he sees there.

But I know it touches him, for his eyes and his hold on my hands softens, as if holding me so I don't escape, turns into comfort.

And he's head comes down, as if he's a man in a funeral that is crying on my shoulder.

Accept this one bites. And its red-hot pain that turns into white numbness. And I black out.

I flout in this white milky awareness, somewhere far away.

Until splashes of vivid colors enter the whites scope and turn it into a war zone.

Of reds and yellows. And the splashes feel like the pain I forgot to remember. And I come back up from this comforting depth.

Into feeling cold and hot and bothered. I'm lying on the ground again. The vampire's body pressed too mine-warm with my blood. And something is pushed into my mouth, and I'm too weak to turn my head away.

But I don't want it,but once a little drop of that something falls on my tongue- I want **_more_**! And so I drink and drink, until my throat is sour from drinking. And it's amazing. It's like trying to feed the hunger I always had and finally being able to!

My hunger for sweets and_ love_ and to belong! Satisfied, answered at last!

And this was blood a vampires blood.

And when I feel so full don't know where the ground I'm lying on ends and where I start.

I stop. And I sleep the sweetest sleep I ever had.

* * *

><p><em>wow! I wrote this one so fast,I really wish I had more time to work on it, but i still enjoy it!lol<em>

_would be nice to get reviews,even bad ones._...


	8. Lessons

**Lessons:**

And when I awake the world around me has changed.

Like a child that one day wakes up to realize the trees are not so tall and that his parents are just people -that make mistakes.

A child that finally grows tall enough to reach the secret closet door where his mother hides the candy,

realizing for the first time that the world isn't as big as he thought.

The sky above my head still seemed as far away as ever.

But everything else? How can I describe it! The details of the ground beneath me revealed tiny creatures, ants and worms, and the closest pine tree turned out to be a rich deep golden color I have never seen, all around me was this strange land of colors, scents and details …

Funny, I was so transfixed by this, that at first I forgot who I was. Only the uncomfortable ache in my stomach reminded me of my own existence.

It was then that I realized it was night! And that I could _see_.

I moved my fingers to my face, relishing at the touch of my skin that felt like silk or rubber, and found no glasses.

Slowly I moved my hand to my forehead unsurprised to find the familiar lighting bolt scar still in place.

All I wanted to do was to feed my senses: to touch and smell.

I felt frightened-did I turn into a beast? The thought made my stomach burn.

I didn't dare search my mouth for fangs, instead I closed my eyes-this made the new world around me feel almost normal. So I was able to think. 'What now? What did being a vampire mean?' for I didn't feel different-deep down I was still Harry and just as confused.

And yet the vampire-at list at the moment, was making its needs very clear.

I instinctively knew what I needed, and that all I had to do was let go.

So I did.

Running at top speed, my legs felt light, the forest was nothing but a green smudge of color.

I run and run, until the scent that my harry mind knew to be blood, but the vampire interrupted as food, came near.

Standing in a clearing, I let the scent move me; it was the most natural thing to do.

Bending down, to where the animal lay. It was a deer. And it was dying.

And I wanted to be sick, I knew I should feel sick, but I didn't.

Instead I felt my mouth water, and my body tense. _This is so wrong…_

The deer was bleeding on the grass, from a wide wound at its back.

But let me tell you, what they say about vampire hunger is an understatement.

I knew hunger up close, I grew up with it. The Dursleys were responsible for that.

I was always skinny, even Hogwarts food couldn't make up for that. I enjoyed knowing I won't be hungry. That meals are provided for.

It wasn't something to think about, summers were always an emptier affair.

But this…it was_ terrible_, if regular hunger was hollow then vamp hunger was best described as a burning fire that filled the stomach and spread to the tips of the fingers, it was out of control. Brazenly ,wild and free.

So I fed. Until the burning subsided and made way to a lesser need.

And when I was done, I set there on the damp bloody grass and wanted to weep.

But no tears came. I was afraid that if Rita Skitter asked me what my hobby are I would rather enjoy answering;

'ho I like drinking deer blood, you know if human blood is unavailable, being a vampire and all.'

Some short time later, I was startled from my gloom. The rustling leaves signaled the arrival of another vampire.

I could smell a scent that was similar to my own yet weaker. It was Dmitri of curse. in vampire sight he appeared different, I could see golden streaks in his auburn hair, and thin lines surrounding his sapphire eyes.

'Enjoy your meal?' his easy voice, was louder than it should, he barely moved his lips!

'You bastard you killed the deer!'

He shook his head 'so ungrateful, done your work for you, better know you place now'.

If he thought that I was going to start submitting to him now he was mistaken.

'I didn't before why would I now?' laughing, he approached me 'as insolent as ever, that's good to know, but your survival depends on me now' he Easily helped me up 'you're a young vampire, a baby, you cant feed on your own' I glared' so teach me, but don't expect me to be your little puppet!'

He just laughed his hearty laughter again,' first lesson, never speak the truth! You're as honest as ever, Harry, to honest for a vampire'.

Standing close I found him an even more enticing sight, pearly skin that glowed and eyes that up close seemed tired.

'So I'm a vampire now?' I sarcastically bit out. Dmitri looked at me with the strangest expression but all he said was 'you have much to learn'.

And so the lessons started. Unlike Hermione I weren't particularly studios-preferring practical useful spells and lately some of the more dark variety.

But these lessons were different, first Dmitri showed me how to locate the cave' it's your home now, and its where you can take shelter from the sun'. Apparently, though vampires could walk trough day light without perishing, they simply preferred to sleep during the day.

'Some of what I'm going to tell you is very secret. Vampires aren't secretive for no reason-we protect ourselves.'

And so I learned, that vampires derived their strength from feeding on blood and from directing their energy to strengthen themselves,

'Is that why vampires don't use magic?' I asked. He nodded ' we aren't as strong most humans believe, we build our strength slowly as the years pass, and a vampire can become very powerful if he feeds regularly, avoids direct sunlight-and learns to use the energy derived from feeding-to cast spells.'

I thought I was starting to understand, but this was too confusing,' so you do use magic?'

Dmitri could be very patient when he wanted.

'not the way human wizards do, we can cast spells using the energy we receive from feeding, if we want to, but it's unnecessary -our strength is magical in itself.'

We walked through the forest, until we reached the cave, where Dmitri showed me what he meant.

'your body is stronger than you can imagine, he told me' your senses can tell you everything you need to know; the direction you need to take to get where you want, the time of night or day, if someone speaking the truth or fears you _everything_' .

and it was true, at first I had to close my eyes so I could recognize the scents around me, Dmitri made me recite everything I could sense; grass, rain, mushrooms, flowers, rabbits'..

'What _kind_ of trees?' he would ask and I would feel like hitting him but then I heard myself say' pines and oaks'.

And after that it became easier to trust my new senses to let them give me the answers. Next Dmitri led me to a stream, where he made me judge the temperature of the water with my vampire senses.

I sniffed and closed and opened my eyes several times but couldn't figure it out, 'try touching the ground, Harry' was the strangest advice I ever got, but it worked.

''it's cool ,almost freezing' 'is it?' I sharply looked up; Dmitri was smirking at me with that familiar Slytherin smirk 'yes…'and next thing I know he throws me in the water!

I went flying right into the middle of the water, the air swishing around me 'you bastard!'I managed to cry, just before the surface of the water broke in a crashing sound and I was enveloped in it.

It took my breath away; I never felt anything quite like it before. The water caressed me. Its temperature wasn't affecting me, but its beauty was.

like a liquid mirror of silver and green. I felt myself go limp, flouting at the surface of the water, above me I could see branches of trees as they swayed in the gentle wind.

Lying on my back I let the water carry me for a while longer before looking for the sneaky vampire.

I almost panicked when I couldn't see him, but then I remembered how to look. He was right there close by, waiting.

Grinning I Easily made my way back, enjoying the sound the water dripping form my clothes made when I stepped back on the ground, Dmitri welcomed me with a big cloak 'I wanted you to see' he whispered.

'And I did, thank you Dmitri' I sincerely whispered back.

Sure being a blood drinking beast wasn't the most morally conscience thing, but I learned it had its concealed beauty.

I gained so much, by becoming a vampire, more then I hoped for-because before there was no hope.

There was only being trapped. In a life that's not my own, n the life of harry potter the savior of the Wizarding world.

And though I knew ill have to face reality sooner than later, I knew I found what I have lost before.

Ironically now that I was undead I discovered the simple joy of being alive.


	9. Order In Sight

_Inspired by Sarah Blasko- perfect now._

_warning:contains blood._

* * *

><p><strong><span>order In Sight<span>**_  
><em>

It was now the fourth day, or to be precise-night.

I was sitting, inside the cave on some elaborate rug.

Fortunately, I had most of the time for myself. Except for the lessons, I was left undisturbed by Dmitri who had his own things to do.

And I kept to myself-though I can't say I wasn't curios as to what the strange vampire was up to.

Giving in to animal instincts proved to be easier than I expected, possibly because there was no one around, to be ashamed of.

Or maybe that's what being a vampire was all about. And so I found myself, waking up at sunset each day.

Usually a little later then Dmitri who was older and stronger, and tended to go on errands during the day. And come back to rest, while I slept my new peaceful nightmare free- vampire sleep.

Next came the inevitable. It was a silent affair-the feeding. We would go deeper into the woods, catch our unlucky pray and feed until the worst of the hunger subsided.

I never killed. I simply couldn't, but under Dmitri's directions I learned to locate the forest animals and trap them.

All that meant was standing in the animals path- waiting, in other words if a vampire is hunting you consider the outcome-death.

Or at list that's what Dmitri claimed in our lessons, he liked talking about vampires being a high and elegant version of predators, superior to humans.

I wasn't convinced; I saw vampires as being a version of humans tainted by darkness, with major disabilities. And though that didn't mean they-we are essentially evil, it sure wasn't a claim to any superiority. And so I found myself, at a loss.

My world view- in complete turmoil. Good and evil weren't so easy to define anymore, and defining who I was even more difficult. It was like waking up one summer day to find it was snowing outside, the ideas kept running in my mind obscuring my emotions-for the moment.

I remembered what I read in one of my forbidden books, and could finally see how the multicolored version of morality and magic applied to the world. Though on my scale, vampirism was still a very dark gray.

If not a vivid black, so I sat there wanting of all things- a mirror.

To stand in front of its glossy surface and see something tangible reflected back at me, clear in its direct meaning.

A brief search through the cave brought a small mirror shard, and I suddenly panicked at the thought that the old vampire myth is true and I won't manifest in the mirror.

I almost dropped the shard, but automatically caught it, yet it slipped through my fingers cutting my palm as it fell on the floor with a thump.

Holding my right wrist, I watched, mesmerized as a scarlet line appeared across my palm, and the familiar scent of blood hit my nose, leaning my back on the hard wall.

I felt my hunger burn. I hadn't fed yet, but ho how I hated the feeling, the burning beast that lived inside of me now. That I was stupid enough to think I could ignore…

So I found myself moving, running fast letting vampire take over my senses.

As I run, with inhuman speed through the woods, I let branches slap my face and rocks batter my feet. Uncaring, just running to where I knew was the pray.

Where the tantalizing scent of life, was at.

I grabbed with my bare hands, reaching out to take what was mine by natured right.

Unreasoning, not even human.

Yet, very much alive and yearning to be answered.

I pounced on what I perceived as pray but was probably a deer, with extended fangs and a loud beastly snarl.

I tore at its throat, hungrily filling my mouth with the sweet liquid that poured.

I drank indulgently. Until time itself stopped, as the animals heart became silent in my grasp.

And a rising horror filled me, I felt filthily, and the burning in my stomach was of shame not hunger.

I fell on my back, ignoring the sharp welcoming of the stone covered ground.

I deserved it.

'Well well w…I see someone has managed just fine without me'

Dmitri. Guess I deserve him too. 'What do you want?' it came out hoarse as if I was crying.

Dmitri slowly came to stand over me; I searched his eyes for revulsion or malice, but found none.

Instead he seemed to _glow_ with excitement. 'You have finally done it, Harry' he reached out his arm to help me up. And I reluctantly took it.

'You don't understand' I said, feeling the delayed tears fill my eyes.

'What? That you feel guilty for letting the beast have its way with you? That you hate yourself?' I sharply let go of his hand 'no!..Maybe- I don't know Dmitri I'm confused!'

-'You talk about grace and now look at this; I pointed at the blood bath, is this how grace looks like?'

I felt him cringe and take a step back 'yes, I meant what I taught you Harry, and you shouldn't feel ashamed, you did the most natural thing you can do! You fed, all creature need to feed. I don't suppose Hogwarts meals send you on a similar guilt trip…'

I stared at him; he looked furious and beautiful in his fury.

'Though I'm starting to think…' it stung, I knew what his next words would be '_stop_!' I felt defeated;' your right I'm not meant to be a vampire, I'm not meant to be anything'…I let my words hang in the silence that followed, feeling my heart sink by the moment.

' Your meant to be everything Harry potter'.

I heard the whisper but I couldn't make myself move, I heard him come close once more.

And felt his hand land on my shoulder, while his other arm circled me and gently turned me around until I was facing him.

He held my chin as he whispered ' of one thing you can always be sure of. Dmitri Nochnoy doesn't make mistakes.'

He stopped as if waiting for me to smile at that.

'I made my choice well, you are meant to be a vampire as far as anyone can be'.

As I stared into his deep lustrous blue eyes, his confidence seemed to seep right through my skin and the air I was breathing.

'You promise?' he smiled; 'as I said- I never make mistakes.'

Later, maybe much later.

After he fed, and I got cleaned up in the nearest stream.

We went back to the cave, and Dmitri silently handed me the mirror shard.

The night was coming to a close, I felt peaceful and at home within the cave.

Behind the stone walls and surrounded by my teachers scent.

Dmitri was respectably silent as I set down on what was now 'my rug'.

He lit small sized candles across the floor, which created shadows on the walls.

One of which was oddly shaped like a deer. I swallowed and looked down into the mirror. This is what I saw:

Two slightly deep set eyes, round and open wide as if surprised.

Pale green rimmed with a darker shade ring. Glistening with unshed tears, eyelashes wet and feathery, casting shadows on my cheeks.

Moving the mirror farther revealed the rest of the picture: an unusually pale oval face, with a pointy chin.

Surrounded by a jet black cloud of hair, that seemed to glisten like it never did before.

It looked like metal armor, the candle flames almost reflecting in its surface.

It was the mouth of the boy that caught my attention; small, but cushioned and most strikingly sensual in its forever blushing hue.

And behind it I knew to be fangs…

But it wasn't me! I gasped realizing I looked different after all. But I couldn't point to what it was, for I still looked like me.

True, my complexion seemed luminous, as if dusted with fairy dust. But I was still me, with wild hair and my mother's eyes. And then it hit me;

What was different was the expression in my eyes, untamed, holding no trace of embarrassment, but tinted with inky darkness.

It's not my lips what were different, but rather a veil of humanity was lifted from my face, and probably my body.

Revealing the person inside, as a vampire Harry potter couldn't have glasses to shade his face, as he couldn't have the darkness he knew be concealed. This was the real me.

And even as the fear of the exposure crushed my heart-those eyes in the mirror showed no fear only acceptance.


	10. Departure

**Departure:**

Little by little, the changes in me had become more pronounced.

The hours of twilight stretched into wonderful wake ups, accompanied by the divine scents of sweet forest leaves rotting in the moist earth.

And slowly morphed into pleasant nights- that were devoted to hunting, feeding and relishing in my new found strength.

I felt a little less human every night. Sometimes when the first thing I saw when awake was the cave ceiling, the images of my friends came up, Hermione's accusing gaze that send guilt burning in my chest and Ron's betrayed and disgusted face, red with anger.

And I would sit up, and answer Dmitri's questing look with nothing but a shoulder shrug. And we would go and feed.

And I wouldn't think of anyone and of nothing for a short time.

And yet I wasn't surprised, when I started to dream again, though vampires did not dream.

At first all I dreamed of were wide green landscapes and that I was flying above, touching the clouds with my fingers.

But then I started to land, and hear voices come from below.

Soft chuckles or delighted cries and sometimes angry shouts, familiar voices that I could not reach: for I was too far above.

And I missed the voices when awake; my vampire thoughts weren't enough to fill my mind.

Instead I thought about my friends and about all I left behind.

An entire life… and so many people, who cared.

Even though I didn't deserve to be missed, I let myself long for them.

And so, one night, I think it was the thirteenth night, me and the vampire Dmitri had moved

Deeper into the wilderness, where the trees were so tall they concealed the starry night sky.

''So, how old are you Dmitri?' I asked Dmitri's back. It was hard to keep up with his speed.

'Old enough to tell you what to do' he chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

'You don't look old, really how old are you?'I tried again.

'Quite!' suddenly he was crouching behind the nearest bush and pushing me to the ground 'ouch!' I glared at him but he had that far away look staring at something unseen to my right, 'what is it?' I whispered but he raised his hand as if to stop me, and then slowly turned around;

'there's someone there, listen!' I tried to pierce the darkness with my gaze, but the

Dimness was too complete even for me, 'I don't hear anything…And then I heard voices! Human voices here in the forest!

I stared with amazement. As I saw what I thought to be fireflies move our way- With a slight sway.

And then I realized what they were, but it's impossible!

With a swift motion he picked me up, as if I was nothing more than a package-to be delivered as fast as possible, and with vamp speed he run while I clung to his shoulders in growing panic.

The wind blew in my eyes, washing away the last of my senses, this was faster than the only flying I have experienced: on a broom.

As abruptly as he took off, Dmitri threw me not too gently on the ground, and disappeared from my sight-not before shouting; 'stay here- and wait!'

I stood in the dark, lightheaded and unsteady. I waited for my head to clear before trying to cast my mind around myself, the way I was taught.

I located the spot in which I stood as north from the cave but I couldn't locate the vampire.

Instead I got what sounded very much like a bee hum, a growing murmur not far away.

When I centered my hearing on the buzz, it seemed to grow vibrating, voicing a shared concern.

I started walking fast towards the sound, and the closer I went, the more distinct the mummers became until finally they turned into words:

'Albus said the boy should be here' the first voice said.

'Locating spells can be wrong, they don't always work, this doesn't make any sense why would Harry be here in this forest!'A second tired voice cried.

'I do not know, Lupin. Whatever this foolish brat has gotten himself into now…all I know is we've been here all day in this bloody Russian forest'.

Lupin! My heart almost jumped at his name, and I scrambled closer to the voices hoping to see him.

He was looking for me! I gathered from the conversation that Dumbledore has cast some spell to find me, and I wasn't sure I liked it.

This familiar voices, even that of professor Snape had brought up the longing I felt the past nights, and the memory of my life- back.

And yet I felt like I wanted to hide, ashamed to be seen as I was now-a beast.

'Well, maybe we should try again, the spell pointed at Hogsmead first, his probably there, run off or…' Lupine's voice trailed with unspoken suspicions.

'Or dead, Snape briskly replied.

'Though I assure you not by the dark lord, it wouldn't surprise me at all his own foolishness'…I almost laughed; trust Snape to show no concern.

'You sound sure of it, but you don't know Harry- he would never disappear like that without a good reason.'

Snape huffed in response, probably unconvinced.

And I shook my head at Remus's faith _if you only knew_ I thought.

Both man, held wands- to light their way, just the two of them here in the middle of the night.

Suddenly, fear took me; what if Dmitri was going to hurt them? Where was the vampire anyway? I couldn't let that happen.

I searched the sky and sighed with relief when I spotted the new moon, at list I hadn't needed worry about Remus turning into a werewolf.

I caught the cold scent of anxiety from the figure to the left-so this must be Remus Lupin.

The figure to his right smelled of potions as I expected, but I noticed with surprise that underneath lurked the faint scent of worry, as well.

I assessed the situation; if I stayed hidden, they would eventually leave, never to come searching again, and I would be free to go on as I had, alone with Dmitri.

Or the vampire would attack, for some obscure primitive reason, or maybe simply because he was hungry enough, and humans were welcome pray comparing to animals.

That wasn't I chance I could take, so I made my decision quickly.

But I couldn't resist the human motion of running my finger through my hair in order to flatten it, and trying to desperately remember whether I was wearing any clothes at all!

But there wasn't any time! So with a few swift steps I made my way towards the men.

'Remus'…my voice was raspy from lack of use. Without warning I had wands pointed my way. I raised my hands above my head, and slowly stepped into the moonlight.

If I wasn't so anxious by the developments of the last hour.

I would have enjoyed the expressions on Snape's face; alarm and then complete disbelief with awe turning his sharp black eyes into vast orbs of fascination, that's the most I ever saw Snape show.

I almost fled, when Remus tried to take me in his arms, thankfully Snape stopped him, his eyes never leaving my face his wand steadily pointing at me.

'His right, you shouldn't come closer to me, and you wouldn't want to.' I said, with my arms still raised upwards.

Lupin was completely oblivious; 'Harry! We've been so worried about you, what happened?'

His voice was so full of joy- I felt bad, and started to regret my hasty decision to come out.

'indeed Potter, I'm sure the whole wizarding world would be happy to know, their little saviors …state.'

He said it with is usual composer, but I felt no malice beneath his words.

'I know, that's why I stayed here.' I stared into his eyes, unflinching.

I was about to try and explain the situation to Lupin who appeared about to explode.

When a loud _crack!_ Came from above my head, and all hell broke loose;

A swift motion of a body flying from the sky, and Dmitri was charging with all his inhuman might at remus and snape.

I felt the air blow from the force of his moves, as his first strike hit Remus on the chin, making him top over.

'No! Dmitri stop!' but he either didn't hear me or ignored my cry.

I managed to catch the falling body, and gently laid Remus on the grass covered ground, while in front of me Snape was doing his best to attack and shield himself simultaneously.

The attacking part wasn't going well; Dmitri Easley moved the force of the hexes directed at him with a carless move of his hand.

His expression was dark and determined, his eyes clouded by some hidden vengeance-I hadn't know he possessed.

But Snapes was just as dark; in fact he radiated no fear-only control. And I could see this battle would a long one. But eventually the strength of the vampire would win.

One of Snapes hexes managed to hit Dmitri on the shoulder, and I watched in fascination as the wound bled for a moment and then started to close on its own.

Strange furry flared in me-no one was allowed to hurt Dmitri! And I almost joined in the attack, willing to protect my teacher and friend.

But as I launched myself forward to battle, my foot caught on something-and I fell -face forward, on the body below.

This was what I needed-a reminder of what was really happening, I couldn't let my vampire take over!

I gently stood back up, and seized the dark eyes of Snape, watching them widen and then warn me not to do a thing.

But I was beyond that; with all my strength I leaped from behind on Dmitri's back yelling 'run!' as me and the vampire fell to the ground,

I watched Snape cast:' Mobilicorpus' over at Lupin, while I sat on Dmitri's struggling body while he cursed but avoided hurting me.

'Enough, Potter your coming with us.' Snapes voice was tired but sure.

I looked down into those sapphire eyes, pleading silently.

And Dmitri searched my eyes and then though still furious just nodded and sent me his message; 'go for now, I'll find you later.'

'Thank you'. He just stayed still, while I got of him, and cautiously approached Snape.

He looked at me strangely, but I just stood there watching while Dmitri- disappeared as swiftly as he appeared.

I felt tired and confused. The whole event as surreal to me as my dreams.

It was almost dawn when Lupin regained consciousness and Snape gripped my arm, everything went black.

And the resulting tightness of apparition engulfed me.

I remember standing, in a room full of people, their scents and emotions overwhelming.

Those dear faces from my dreams-come to life.

And then as the first rays of sun blinded me, a different kind of blackness came over me:

That of no dreams and no life, that of surrender to the shade within.

A vampire's sleep.

'


	11. Coming Back

_warnings: Vampire Harry. eventual Slash. Hasn't been updated in years until I found this chapter on my old computer._

_So I would like to finish it like it deserves,hopefully with better writing in the new chapters. And some new ideas and surprises_

**Coming Back**

I awoke to the scents of life around me,at first nothing but a shapeless ink stain of emotions that slowly distinguished themselves as voices and emotions.

Pain,worry and the fear of those around me of those who had a heart beat,Hermione standing close scented with dust and anxiety as her heart beat not too far away, the more calm heartbeat of Ron yet still jumpy and so very human.

I could tell it was twilight,early enough that the memories of the sun still pressed into the shadows of the late enough for my senses to come back to life.

I knew I would have to face them as soon as my eyes opened,so I pretended to be asleep.

As Hermione came closer to my bed I could picture her face even with my eyes closed and something in me almost broke,yet I kept myself still and quite.

"Harry"... she whispered, and I immediately thought she was speaking to me and felt tempted to move,open my eyes, say something or maybe just shout.

Then I heard Ron say "He's not Harry anymore, marlin we lost him" he's voice harsh and rarely composed.

Don't say that Ron!" Hermione spoke in anger, but I couldn't feel any conviction behind it." Hes like Lupin now,that all" she said.

I heard Ron pacing back and forth next to the east wall."yeah, except you forget Lupin is alive and hes just as human as the rest of us,well ...except once a month."

I felt Ron shiver as he was probably remembering a very hungry Lupin from third year. "I know more about vampires then you do Ron" Hermione spoke with her usual confidence now."once he signs the Sanguine contract, he can live hes life as always, vampires are accepted in the magical society".

"They are because people are afraid" Ron said. Hermione moved away from the bed and walked up to Ron in slow steps.

"I know its hard to accept that Harry is alive and well, but not the way we pictured. But he is back Ron,Harry's back!" her voice when excited retained some of its girlishness and made me want to sigh.

I didn't need to hear Ron's answer to imagine hes face splitting into a grin,freckles turning into patches of redness that spoke of glee."Just like you said he will",I heard him anyway as they exited the room.

Finally left alone,I jumped out of my bed and looked room was small and green with one high window and a small bedside included a bathroom on the left and a big closet next to the door. I already knew the door would be locked,so instead I passed towards the bathroom. I needed a plan,I couldn't risk following what ever was decided for me.

It was too dangerous,my survival depended on making the right decisions and not following orders. The only thing I could do was buy time until I could decide what to do,now that I was back. any action would be a mistake, time was key.

Like waiting for pray in the bushes,even when your the most powerful animal in the forest. If you don't know where the pray is and where its coming from,you might as well be a harmless tree. I edged closer to the mirror and let my eyes meet the reflection.

It was familiar at least, but thats where it ended. A sharp face,feral eyes and a wild glow that seemed to envelop the person staring back at me. it wasn't so much a physical difference but a reflected inner force that wasn't new, just hidden.

It was a wild boy with grown up eyes, its was broken anguish the color of green with wild anger contained in black hair. Thankfully it was easy to subdue my own emotions and let them rest. The result of this mirror practice, was a lost helpless boy with pale skin and a touch of passivity. I was finished just in time for the voices coming towards the door, in bed but awake.

A women in white robes carrying a bottle entered,but my eyes fixed on Dumbledore and Snape who followed. The Medi witch had a very stern face expression and was careful to keep her distance from the bed, I almost laughed. " Harry dear! how are you feeling?" exclaimed Dumbledore. I turned my attention back to the head master. As hungry as I was, this was crucial," I'm okay headmaster,I don't remember much what..what happened?" my voice raspy from misuse.

" I thought you would be so kind as to tell us Potter" Snape drawled. My skin tingled at the commending voice, I was playing with more power then I thought.

I lowered my head in submission while deciding on a tactic. Sure,they knew I was a vampire but beyond that I had leverage to make anything up.

" Dear boy, this is a difficult situation as we all are aware,its important you tell us all you remember" Dumbledore was as gentle as ever.

But I noticed that the witch still holding the blood bottle far away,clever headmaster. I straightened in my bed and pretended to look far away as if trying to remember.

"I was out in Hugsmeade just walking back to the castle,when something heavy hit me" I shivered,remembering Dmitri attacking me outside of the pub.

" I woke up with tied hands inside a cave, without my wand" Snape snickered but I ignored him. "I felt very weak I think he fed while I was unconscious".

" Him? did you see your attacker?" Snape sharply asked. "Yes,he was following me all day but I only understood that later".

"Normal behavior for most vampires,stalking for pray" Dumbledore nodded in agreement. I shrugged, noticing Snape from the corner of my eye staring at me with incertitude. " I know is should have noticed but it all happened so fast"...

I raised my eyes, meeting the electric blue of the headmaster. Letting myself get lost in them,as I pictured the details of the attack in my mind. just as Dumbledore's eyes widened I broke eye contact and let my hands fumble with the sheets. "I don't even know how much time passed since then... or where am I ?"

" your In a private health facility for magical creatures" Snape said,his eyes still not leaving my face for a moment. " What for?" I couldn't help asking,"Harry as I said this isn't a simple situation for anyone" Dumbledore interfered,effectively shutting Snape up.

"we couldn't find you for five whole months and many lost hope we ever will. The only comfort was given to us through Snape who knew Voldemoret had nothing to do with your I devised a locating charm using your wand in hope it will point us in the right direction,and of course we are all very glad it did and that your safe".

Snape appeared far from comforted but this time he kept silent. "Being that your a new vampire your hunger may be dangerous to those around you unless you take the right potions" at Dumbledores words the stern with placed a dark tall glass bottle on the bedside table,before quickly moving away. At the scent of blood I indeed lost concentration.

"In a few days as the potions will settle it would be safer for all,Harry". If I wasn't hungry I would find the disappointment in Dumbledores voice interesting and maybe hurtful. Thankfully,hunger won out and I was busy drinking from the bottle as the two men left the room.

The blood wasn't right, I almost spit it out before forcing myself to swallow.

It was a potion containing blood, and it was disgusting with its metallic taste that couldn't hide it was fake blood. Still i felt some of my strength coming back to me and my head clearing.

I still needed a plan,Dumbledore was too careful to give me freedom. Once I was back in Hogwarts I could realize my plan but until then I had no choice but to play obedience.

licking my moist lips I smiled, my only fear in coming back was my own reactions. Now I knew I had the upper hand,for I didn't care.

If the price of my freedom was becoming a creature so be it,maybe just maybe the savior of the wizard world finally found something to protect him.


	12. Rebirth

**Rebirth**

During my third night at the hospital I was transfered back to Hogwarts. My frozen body moved back into the sleeping castle.

Then at dawn it was my time to walk again,so I did. I stretched my legs and after drinking my blood potion,convinced Ron and Hermione to follow me to the the owlery.

My friends were cautious and quite unsure of how to behave around me. Yet they were careful to let me do as i pleases,as long as they got to follow me around on my evening errands.

we climbed our way to the owlery where i wrote a short note to Dmitri just a few words,i knew more then that would be upsetting to him.

He probably knew where I was but as his pupil it was my duty to answer to my vampiric maker and remain respectful. Especially after my last outburst in the forest where I nearly tackled him to the ground in such a disdainful manner. I let the last light of dawn wash over me and ease my nerves as I wrote my letter,leaning against the wooden panels. my friends stood near by chatting but watching with their eyes my every move. I wasn't surprised Dumbledore set them to be my watch dogs.

Later,Hermione dragged us to the library to collect an impressive stack of books on vampires,something I was actually grateful for. though little did they know I read most of them earlier this year before contacting the vampire.

I was even allowed to eat dinner with the rest of the students,as long as my glass was filled with orange colored blood potion and my plate magically emptying on its own with a quick spell.

all was normal around me,students walking,laughing,complaining about classes and homework. naturally some starred at mer with big eyes and whispered behind my back.

my sensitive hearing couldn't block the speculations,some of them so ridiculous I tries not to laugh. Here and there I let my temper out,once on a second year student that was loudly whispering about me being a Parselmouth and another time on a Slytherin that openly blocked my path.

Being evening I missed all the classes,something Hermione thought to be much worse then anything to ever happen to me. And Ron asked if I could still play quidich.

"Better then ever Ron,I could win Gryffindor the cup for sure" I winked,enjoying his brilliant eyes become larger at the thought.

Finally, we entered the great hall and I almost lost my balance at the overwhelming cloud of voices and grabbed me by the arm "this way Harry' and i was met with a loud roar of greeting and questions and dragged from chair to chair as what seemed to be the entire endless Gryffindor table.

It was a nightmare,in short,But I manged to smile and wave and mumble some answers to too many questions. When everything settled I set down in my usual place and let my eyes take in the human world. It was a different world,the faces of my classmates seemed to morph into indistinguishable faces of what my nose called:humans,before I remembered who they were.

The food on the table seemed to be nothing but a memory of hated emotions, known to me since childhood:that of hunger.

A passing girl with long red hair made beauty seem more beautiful,as the shouting students spelled out ugliness i knew to be a passing ugliness doomed to die.

the head table attracted my attention,I felt watching was there,his black eyes like daggers as if to warn me. strangely I wasn't sure if he was warning me to behave or warning me of danger,i really couldn't tell.

the though of danger led my gaze towards Dumbeldore,who wasn't looking in my direction and yet I was certain he did a moment earlier.

It was overwhelming,and I wanted for all of them to just go to sleep and leave the night to me.

I didn't mean any harm,I wasn't menacing I knew that. And yet my needs changed,now I missed my life in the forest and understood Dmitri for choosing isolation.

it was hard to hide but even harder to be feared by your loved ones. And they feared me,underneath it all my own best friends were afraid.

And how could they not? seeing me sip form my glass,knowing full well what it couldn't ignore,nor were they stupid enough to try.

Still,I missed Dmitri,he was a good companion and in a strange way had a comforting simple way of viewing things.

"if something is a problem young Harry,you kill it. If its a bigger problem you walk around it,if its not a threat then just let it be."

"but we kill deer, don't we?they are not a threat to us' I pointed out.

"yes but you need the deer to be strong,a good vampire always takes anything that can make him strong' Dmitri spoke slowly,in the boorish way of his that remaindered me strangely of Hagrid.

"how can killing be right, I don't mean for food i mean..killing!" I said.

"killing is wrong for humans,they don't need to kill. we do,remember that." Dmitri said gravely.

"alright,the what tis wrong for Vampires to do?" Dmitri thought for a while before giving an answer.

"Just like humans we should never do something we don't need..like drinking a potions made by humans,it isn't blood, we are not meant to crave anything that isn't blood."

"Aha! but then we wont **_need_ **to kill Dima!" I was smiling at my own genius but Dima looked angry,his eyes sparkling with danger.

'your welcome to try drinking that potion for all you want Harry...But I promise you your desire to kill will only magnify"

'why is that? I asked shocked."the nasty taste of course! laughing at my shock I was left to ponder that conversation.

i never did reach an answer to my questions,but now sitting in the great hall I started to understand it was all much more complicated then a nasty potion taste.

I used to care about being a good wizard,I now started to wonder what it would take to be a good vampire.

sadly vampired killed wizards.

yes even good ones.

The note read: _Don't sign. kill. _It arrived at midnight carried in dramatic fashion by a black eagle.

I was expecting this reply and even looking forward to it,and yet now I found myself shivering in the cold night wind.

It was one thing knowing what was the right thing to do and another to actually follow.

By no means did I want to sign the blood contract,freedom wasn't something I had. and the realization that now as a vampire I had freedom for the first time in my life,after the Dursleys and after the high expectations placed on me as the savior of the wizarding world.

Wouldn't it be wonderful to finally be free? Not that abandoning my public role was part of the I still wanted revenge badly.

But now this revenge had a meaning behind it,it wasn't based on emotions such as anger and pain. I wanted to make a change and to learn magic,yes real magic.

The kind that isn't colored by politics and emotions,the kind that isn't light or dark. just pure power that I would make my own.

I felt it,the wild blood in my veins,and to me it wasn't because I was a vampire,some natural creature with its own strengths.

Rather the vampire was my true self finally come to light. and rebirth of sorts,just like the phoenix rising from the burning ashes.

So burning the note and watching it come to life in vibrant colors,my hand almost touching the warm flames. I finally made my decision.

When Dmitri said kill he meant I should do whatever necessary to survive free. With Dumbledore manipulating the light and its power to his cause.

Darkness was mine to claim.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! pleas review, I really appreciate your opinion. <em>

_This was a short chapter but I feel I'm getting back into the plot and falling in love with this vampire Harry..._

_If theres anything you would like to see happening in the next chapters feel free to suggest ( even though I have it kind of planed)_

_oh and some slash next chapter as well_


	13. The Engagement

**The Engagement:**

The desk was covered with heavy stacks of books and parchments,the wood stained with old dust,I was sitting in front of my latest homework assignment.

Warm laughter eluded through the thin door of the Gryffindor dorm as the day drew to a close. Another day passed by in a welcoming fashion of the warm and familiar scents of the castle. I was becoming used to the comfort it offered so innocently, I almost remembered it used to be my only home.

Tomorrow,was the signing of the Blood contract in the presence of Dumbeldore and the minister himself,I was to sign my fate.

Any vampire who signed was to live the rest of his immortal life without blood,even animal blood was forbidden in fear in will trigger a greater passion for the original. In return the vampire would gain protection from the ministry and the same rights as any wizard.

Luckily tonight held a different kind of signing,or so I hoped. When the night came down and students reached for their warm beds,still laughing but yawning all the same,I set in a big comfortable arm chair in the corner of the common room and waited.

When midnight came I wasn't surprised at the sound of wind rushing through the fire place. The flames died down and a small black feather landed beneath my feet.

I gently picked it up,running my fingers through the gentle curve and spine of the crow feather. As soon as my hand closed around it I felt the world disappear and a strong pressure hit my head and shoulders.

When the world stopped spinning in vivid colors and shapes I could see I was in a wide space,enclosed with stone columns and arches. The high openings like the openings of a cave or a hungry monster. The air was chilly and I automatically hugged my arms before remembering I didn't need to fear the cold.

I found myself in a wide space with curving stone walls almost similar to the cave Dmitri lived in,only much larger.

The high ceilings had small shelfs build into them that held burning wax candles. My shadow stretched along the ceiling appearing giant and all powerful.

"Welcome Harry" the deep voice was soothing in the unfamiliar place and I rushed into Dmitri's arms before I could think better of it.

But he only held me tight but not close to his body and let out small breaths of cold air on my cheek,a sign of life vampires rarely showed. "you have so much to learn Harry... just make me proud' his deep voice broke on that last word and I realized we weren't alone anymore.

Quickly i straighted up and held my gaze in as neutral expression as possible. In the entrance stood three shadowed figures,there faces hidden behind heavy cloaks but there presence visible to my every sense.

"So you seem self aware enough" the middle figure spoke,his voice sharp and stingy but definitely male. " Isn't that wonderful cousin?"he drawled on reminding me of Snape. The figure to his left shifted but remained silent,I noticed the cousin was taller and probably stronger then this vampire version of Snape.

Dmitri held his hand up and slowly approached the shadows and then to my surprise knelled, before raising his hand above his head and holding it there. "I swear before you my lord and sir that no harm is in this blood before you and all truth in red contained". After this dramatic admission the sharp voiced man touched a hand that I noticed was white and delicate to Dmitri's and let him rise.

I was astonished by how clam and elegant my maker made this humiliation seem. "Harry come here" the voice was commanding and as usual I could not refuse him.

I moved closer keeping eyes on the figures in case they decided to hurt Dmitri,who I respected but knew to be impulsive and not very careful.

I felt the air grow even colder around me as I approached but I made sure not to shiver.

The leader let his hood drop and I could finally see his face and it was revealed to me like a whole new world. It was handsome yes but beyond that it was ancient as if all the years the world contained never touched it and yet were made of it.

The skin,the eyes and the hair brown and pure around the perfect features,only then I noticed him as he turned all his attention on me,and I did shiver.

" I hope he is ready" he said it but his eyes were locked on mine. "He is" I turned to the right where the tall figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Ready for what?" I couldn't stay silent,they were circling me now like wolves only Dmitri stayed still and I knew my choices now had everything to do with making him proud. "You are a new vampire and usually we wont reveal ourselves before bloods like you,but you are also Harry Potter and we want to claim you" the beautiful one spoke and his sharp voice seemed in contrast to the soft lines of his mouth and large eyes. " How do I concern you? You always sided with Voldemort!"

I felt rage rise in my chest at the thought of them claiming me, I wanted to stay free. The only silent vampire made to grab me but the sharp one stopped him with a small motion of his finger.

"you are one of us now and we find that important enough to offer you to tie yourself to us,you would receive protection and learn all you need to survive and without the blood potion of course" he finished with a smile. " And as you will learn Harry all promises and spoken words by vampires are lies" Dmitri spoke in the coolest of tones and I glanced to find him frowning."Unless spoken in blood?" I said and within second all the vampires were focused on me. Finally as the ringing surprise died down the sharp one smiled again and held out his hand " You will learn" he whispered. was

I was glad Ive done some reading on vampire customs or at least on the ones known to wizards. Vampires had no rules or order of their own unless they signed contracts or ties in blood ,and those were the only ones binding enough to call fro punishment.

As my eyed were tied with a heavy black scarf that smelled almost human I followed the vampires through the stone tunnel. The whole time Dmitri whispered urgently in my ear all sorts of nonsense and i was trying to collect a bit of trust to keep my feet moving along.

Soon we arrived and the scarf removed. My eyes adjusted to the the heavy lit room also stone made but furnished with sofas and a table with chairs. The four vampires stood around the table and for a moment I let myself enjoy their glory even if it was the last thing ill ever do.

And yes. they were beautiful but so above time in the way their eyes could not match the youthful skin and shiny hair. Only their clothes seemed to be like the eyes,old garments,something of the past made of expensive silks and velvet.

The sharp one stepped aside to let a new figure appear and a magnificent creature he was! Broad shouldered and bearded the most human of all of them,and yet with burning eyes that held a promise of wisdom.

" I'm Happy you could come Harry, why don't you sit?" I tried not to laugh and sat myself pretending this was ordinary enough.

He sat beside me and held out a silver goblet-it was empty. "If you make the right choice this would be filled with the blood of all this room" I felt the air shift in the room almost as soon as he said that. "What choices?" I said with the anxiety creeping into my voice.

"you simply choose to be who you are and to stay loyal to our clan and become one of us "The sharp one spoke and i found him looming over my shoulder ( I didn't hear him move). " You will tie to one of us as your guardian and you would pledge loyalty to him first". "But I have Dmitri why cant i just pledge to him?"

" Dmitri isnt part of our clan anymore" The bearded leader spoke.' He mad his choice long ago to be on his own and we repect that. You on the other hand have alot to prove before you can be free as you would so very much like"."You read my mind! " I lipped out of the chair but Dmitri grabbed me "Listen to him Harry he is offering you the only freedom a vampire can have in this world! They are only asking for you to stay loyal and keep them safe".

" We want more then that Dmitri,we want him to be tied to us for life" At that Dmitri froze "No you can mean that!"

The sharp one sat down before exclaiming: "He is a special case and a risk we cant take and only marriage would work!" wait whoa was he talking about.."marriage?"

the leader stood up his eyes intense and walked towards me " Its just a tie that is strong enough to make sure your bonded to us by magic" I stayed silent until my emotions were in control and then I said " But it wont work! by wizarding law you are outcasts".

At that all the vampired seemed to shift and though they stayed silent I could feel a ripple of laughter come through them somehow. " Its binding for us and it uses vampire magic which wizards cant break". At that mys shoulders tensed as I realized the reality of this ridiculous situation. I turned to Dmitri as my last hope and met his sad eyes that looked almost ashamed " I failed you Harry I wasn't prepared for this offer" he hanged his head of brown curls down and I almost felt sorry for him,almost.

"Never mind that just tell me all you can,what do i get?" I looked up to find an appreciating gaze from the sharp one but maybe I imagined it.

"you would be admitted to the clan like i planned and you would gain the protection and guidance you need,in return you pledge yourself to one of the clans choice in a blood bond". Dmitri finaly looked up his eyes returning to their usual burning flame of power. " I would loose you but I deserve too after today".

"Don't be so dramatic Dmitri! you would still have the boy,and you Harry would still have to prove yourself to us a great deal'"said the sharp one with a smirk that reminded me of Snape again.

"Alright, i said so who am I going to marry then?" I said it in spite just to take the smirk of his perfect face but the answer left me cold and him laughing.

"Well... me of course!"

* * *

><p><em>Hey there! Thank you for reading pleas review with hate or love as you want.<em>_Sorry for the late update and the dramatic fashion and feel free to make suggestions and ask anything_

_See you soon!_

_Vinal_


	14. Inside And Out

**Inside and out:**

When I was younger I was learning how to survive. My emotions,my being were all a weapon to keep me safe. The Hunger for food and affection during childhood proved to be the ultimate fuel for me as a hero. A living hero with a simple task of letting light win over darkness.

I knew so very little beyond being "The boy who lived' and wanting my friends around me. I cared so very deeply about winning,about this task for I knew nothing else.

True I had a mission,but wasn't it a mission that could end up with death? if not my own then of those I cared about? Its funny now to think the world used to be so black and white. Win or lose,be a lion or speak like a snake and die. Isn't it the thinking of youth? From an abused child with no family I suddenly had a life of my own. Just play by the rules,you will die anyway,I remember thinking.

What saved me was that I cared about Ron and I simply did _care_,you know? I almost became that hero. So I wasn't unhappy-just delusional.

Now That I was dead I was finally allowed to feel my own fears. And standing on the lush wine colored carpet inside the chilly room,I let myself stare into space and think this thoughts. A pale hand belonging to the sharp one called Raziel,handed me a glass of warm liquid that I almost spilled. Not that the stains would be visible here,practical choice that red carpet.

I slowly turned around and stared into that handsome face with almost boredom. He had a wide smooth forehead that led to a thin long nose and ended with lips that curved towards his long black locks of hair. Hes eyes held no emotion but seemed to try and study me with great gravity. "Do you like it?" he pointed a lazy hand and I looked down with surprise. I leaned away from him:"I don't like blood",ironically my voice came out weak.

" Did you know the source of blood matters? Raziels eyes sharpened with interest as he spoke. "The blood holds the life and the soul of every being,when you consume it you take a part of that energy in you'. I let him move closer,too lost in questions to move away. "Thats why the source of blood matters,you should always drink only form the strong".

I looked around me,but all way still and calm,no sign of evil or bloodshed. "the strong?" Yes" Raziel smiled,his pale lips curving upwards in a smug fashion. " Strong emotions,strong will to live and it doesn't matter if its negative emotion as long as its willful".

"Is that why blood potion isn't enough?" I let him tighten my hand around the cup. The gray eyes darkened "yes, a substitute would make a vampire weak its a way to control our population." I wasn't convinced,"what about the human population then?shouldn't they be protected? "Raziel stared at the stone ceiling as if the answers lay there "During the 1749 breach of secrecy vampires were at an all high consumption of substitutes " his voice was grave. " They never mentioned that to you did they?"

I suddenly remembered how during the History Of Magic O.W.L I suspected the involvement of vampires in the breach. Raziel's laugh was brief like a wind through autumn leaves. "Ill teach you,now drink!" So I did.,all the while thinking if the Raziel would find my blood to be strong,after all had I the will to live?

He then led me to the center of the room where I let my eyes wonder the ceiling as hes fingers trailed my neck. "Don't be so morbid child! this is the beginning not the end". I thought how anguished he sounded and how all the vampires I encountered seemed so eager to help and take care of me,I wasn't used to this.

"Why would you agree to marry me?" I whispered as his cool lips found my vein ."Someone did this for me once" was all he said as the sharp familiar sting and moan of pleasure with my own fake irregular intake of breath created a symphony,not unlike muffled battle cries.

Much later found us laying side by side on the floor,his finders tracing my lightning bolt scar. " Its was more then strong,Harry". I turned my head towards him "what was it then?". He turned towards me,his finger warm against my skin. "Powerful,intoxicating,pure delight" I felt myself freeze at his words. "You are a gift I would have to protect,and I will". At that he closed his eyes and fell into the daylight sleep.

Now that I was a full vampire and in this strange situation,with this creature I hardly understood. I still had to surrender to the sun and sleep.

In the evening I woke up to find I'm alone. I walked through to the big stone hall where me and Dmitri arrived,but it was empty. I let my sharp new senses lead me towards what felt like warm halo,thats where I knew a vampire had to be. Inside a much smaller room with a oak table and chairs in its center I found my maker.

Dmitri's kind face welcomed me into a crushing hug and I felt a rising joy at the thought he was worried about me.

"You little rascal,wolf,disgusting angry child!" He sang my praises ad I laughed and laughed letting the stress of last night fade into comfort and warmth. I let him sit me next to him at the table as he started piling books that looked older then him. "I was considering saving you for most of the night,but fighting ancient vampires seemed unwise". I laughed "since when are you wise?" You little rabbit!". I smiled fondly at his tense face "I'm perfectly fine,I wasn't hurt at all". "you were lucky you got Raziel,hes more of a_ scholar_ then a worrier".

He said scholar with such disdain I almost laughed again. "is that why you have books?" I pointed at the rising pile of dust and leather.

"yes,its from him,he wants you to learn all you can about vampire bonding before the full moon comes". My heart sank "you mean exchanging blood wasn't enough?"

Dmitri looked up in pure surprise "of course not!blood exchange is just a way to open a bond between two vampires,and in your case turning you into a full one".

I was too lost in thought and anxiety for the future to notice how Dmitri blue eyes softened with emotion. "I'm happy you made this choice". I looked to fin him staring at me strangely "your were upset about the marriage before.' I stated what we both knew to be true. "I was afraid of the bond you would have with someone else". I was almost in awe at the courage behind that statement. I leaned towards my maker "you were afraid,why?" He just smiled and started fumbling and started drawing something int the dust covering the table. "you came to me Harry,you were so very lost and I felt I saved you". He kept drawing "I realize now,you saved me from my own life,you brought me out of my shelter in the woods". I felt like reaching out to him but he wasn't done."If you have a marriage bond with another,I would lose you." I stood up so fast my chair flew to the was with a crashing sound "You would never lose me! how can you say that? you made me like you said I was lost without you!" I stood there panting with my fists closed tight as Dmitri sat there calm but sad.

"You don't know what a marriage bond is,you would have to obey him not me and next month I wouldn't be you sir any longer". I felt anxiety rise through my magic and just as I was about to step towards him and do something,anything! Kiss,punch and claw at my maker, "how can you say that I would obey anyone but you?' my voice broke. The room felt chilly again with another presence added. Dmitri's eyes hardened as if he was about to jump into battle,I turned around.

"He is right you know" Raziel stood there without flinching,his face frozen with no emotion,even last nights curving lips seemed to straighten in a hard line.

"Once you are bonded to me he cant have any power over you,no one can." I tried to relax,"its a bond I understand that, but my emotions cant be controlled by it and I would never betray Dmitri like that". Raziel raised his perfect eyebrow "really,so loyal?" I almost punched him. "Bonds are funny things Harry,you should read the books."

At that he turned around and walked away. I almost followed him my anger made the edges of my vision scarlet. "how dare he be so entitled...so sure of himself!"

I turned back to Dmitri. "You hate him?" Dmitri asked with that sad smile. "of course I do! don't you?" Dmitri shook his head,"sit down Harry". I felt defeated and shocked my the raw anger in my only time i felt this way was towards Voldemort. "You just started the process by exchanging blood and already you _feel_ so much,and you don't even know him".

I realized he was right,this emotions were too strong towards someone I only met yesterday. "What can I do?" I asked but Dmitri didn't answer only patted my hand and pointed towards the books. "I said I was glad you chose this Harry and I meant it. I'm only sorry I'm not enough to protect you." I frowned "Its because I'm the boy who lived isn't it?" It was always the reason. "No its because you are you,your blood Harry when I first tasted it. I knew you were special and had to be protected. I stretched my hand towards his "alright". In my hart I thought this was something interesting,my blood made those who tried it want to protect me. For now I would have to get back to the books,maybe there I would find answers.

After that Dmitri left me alone with my studies and I found myself genuinely interested in what I read. About twilight,a small house elf popped up and almost scared me to death. "Master Raziel wants you dear sir,lord of night the holy of..." I peered curiously at the small elf. He looked like a regular house elf but with small fangs. "What is your name?" I interrupted the ridiculous list of why I was all powerful. The elf seemed surprised but answered with a raspy voice "Noch* sir!" Alright,Noch lead me to him. I followed the little funny elf through he stony corridors every room we passed Noch stopped to light torches and dust away cobwebs. Finally we arrived in a big round room that seemed almost cozy with a blue sofa and shelfs that held even more books. I wondered how the vampires lived in such a barren environment.

"Here you are" I wasn't impressed with the dramatic appearance of Raziel,in fact my vision almost grew red again. I didn't answer just stared at the vampire that started to open the cuffs on his wrists. I noticed he was dressed in a blue silk shirt,favorite color? Gods why did I care anyway? I hated him. "you met Noch I take it? He kept fumbling with the sleeves and not looking at me.

"Yes,is he yours?" I finally answered. Raziel looked up and I almost lost my balance at the smile on his face."He was my family's before I was turned"."oh" I stupidly muttered before staring at the floor with even less intelligence,no blue carpet I noticed. "You were a pure blood then?" I almost blushed at the sound of my own voice.

Raziel finished with his sleeves and I noticed how long and then his hands were without them. "Back then most wizards were,it was the only way we could survive for this long". I bit into that statement "you don't like muggleborns then?" He didn't even reward me wit a look,just sat on that blue sofa and stretched his legs,I was furious.

"Not at all,but I have the feeling you don't like me". At that he stared straight into my eyes with such strength I almost flinched. "It was my mistake yesterday thinking you a vampire I thought we could just start our bonding,I liked you." My eyes rounded in shock at that,"and now?' I bit back the hurt in my voice.

'You still need to learn so much about vampires,about who you are". I decided to sit next to him to show I wasn't intimidated. "I agree I need to learn" I said,all the time searching for a reaction in his face. "I think you need to go back to Hogwarts and see for yourself ,get used to being a vampire." I shrugged 'I already did that didn't I? for some strange reason I felt rejected. Raziel peered into my eyes and his face softened "You don't see yesterday my liking towards you started growing and you started experiencing hate and resentment". I didn't understand and I signaled for him to continue.

" The fact you experience emotions even negative ones is good,it means our bond would work" he shifted in his sit uncomfortably:' like I said strength is strength,but you are not ready yet". "I will learn and Ill be ready" I tried to reason.

Raziel only stared into space with that dreamy look he had last night "For most bonds this would be enough and I respect your willingness Harry. But this is fact we both feel anything at such an early stage should make us cautious to do anything too fast."

He suddenly smiled at me "And you will be able to stay under Dmitri's wing for now,isn't that what you want?" Of course it was what I wanted and so was going back to Hogwarts. But somehow I felt I was missing something very important here and I still felt rejected. "Is that really the reason?" Raziel leaned closer and whispered "And you ask why I greed to do this?" I sat there unmoving like a frozen stone. Raziel kept leaning into me and I found hes body radiated almost human heat.

Suddnly he stood up and was in vampire speed next to the door "You are too young but you will learn".

I was left alone,my skin numb and craving the warmth of the strange vampire.

I was lost and found in the same day. And as the sun was rising I fell into a strange dream where Noch was lighting the sun with his bony fingers and Raizel kept dusting cobwebs from my cheeks as Dmitri threw silver knifes at him.

* * *

><p><em>*Noch: meaning night in Russian<em>,so yes..lots of Russian vampires here

*The breach of contract in 1749 is totally canon (I think) and that vampires were involved is implied.

_Ill be very crazy glad if you tell me what you think,as I do like Dmitri so much I would like to keep writing._


End file.
